


Bloodnights

by Ashratherose



Category: Original Work, The story of kaye
Genre: A/B/O, Babies, Blood, Emotional pain, Imterribleatsmut...imsorry, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Vampires, idontusuallydovampiresbutyolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: So my boyfriends a vampire and his family kinda sucks





	1. Chapter 1

Kaye and Sai - omegaverse - Bloodnights AU

Kaye - omega

Sai- alpha

 

**

Thuds echoed in the dark apartment.

A woman let out a scream.

9 year old Kaye was awake.

 

*

"Mumma" 

Padding through the dark apartment Kaye knew something was wrong, the thuds and then his mothers scream, something had definitely happened.

 

"Mumma?"

Reaching out his small shaking hand he felt around on the wall for the light switch. Running his fingers over it he was confused by the wet stickiness.

But still he flicked it on.

 

Blood splattered the walls and curtains, even the ceiling and laying in the middle of it all was his mother.

"Mumma?"

He was so scared and nothing made sense, he wanted his mumma. Climbing onto the bed he ignored the blood that seeped into his pyjamas. His whole tiny body shook from what he saw.

 

Her neck was sliced right to the bone. 

"Mumma?" 

Tears started to fall.

 

The front door slammed. Daddy was finally home. He'd be able to help mumma.

He let out a wail

"Daddy!" Springing off the bed he slipped in the blood, falling hard. The shock turning his tears into full blown sobs.

"Kaye?!"

 

He could hear the heavy footsteps of his father, daddy would know what to do.

 

His father finally appeared in the doorway, he had announced his arrival with a choking sob, no doubt at the sight in front of him.

 

Scooping me up he held me close. Daddy was saying something but it wasn't making sense. 

 

Strong hands came between us flinging me back against the wall. I bit my tongue hard.

"Daddy!"

I tried to crawl towards him. I didn't understand.

 

A tall man in black was holding a gun to the back of his head. 

"Kaye stay back!"

 

The man with the gun turned to look at me, he had a funny mask on I could only see his mouth and eyes.

 

The man was smiling, I wondered how it didn't hurt his face, it was a ridiculously happy kind of smile. He was still smiling as he pulled the trigger

"Daddy!"

 

The window next to me exploded, shards of glass rained down into the blood. I couldn't make out who it was but the men in black seemed to be scared, they took off as soon as they saw him.

 

I tried to stay awake but I couldn't.

 

*

The bed was warm and comfy, but the ceiling was unfamiliar.

I didn't know where I was and they hadn't figured out I was awake yet. Someone was talking in the background. 

"...the mother was stabbed to death, the professor was execution style..."

Last night came back and I started to cry.

So it hadn't been a dream. 

 

*

It had been 6 years since then and my small world had been blown completely apart. For one thing Vampires existed and another thing: they loved garlic.

 

Sometimes I would still dream of that night but there was nothing I could do, not in my new life at any rate.

 

I had thought that I'd been saved by an adult that night but instead it had been a boy. A pure blood vampire by the name of Sai.

 

Since then I'd been taken in by his family and trained to hunt and exterminate their own kind.

 

*

Vampires really were nothing like the Hollywood stereotypes. Sun didn't phase them, neither did garlic, holy water or silver. A stake to the heart was lethal but then again it was lethal for a normal most of the time too. The only true difference was the fact they drank blood, deriving no nourishment from human food. But they could of course eat human food, it just had no benefit. Well they're was a few small things if I really thought about it; crazy good night vision and a very keen sense of smell.

 

No the only real way to kill a vampire was a bullet to the brain or decapitation. 

 

Sais parents ran an organisation that sheltered vampires who had no where to go and hunted those who saw humans as little more than cattle and feasted without mercy. The worst type to hunt was a starved vampire. The human side fell away without regular blood and the beast left behind only acted on instinct. 

 

I'd officially joined the organisation when I'd killed my first crazed. I was 11 at the time, fueled by my rage. I'd nearly got myself killed and if it wasn't for Sai I would have died. He'd covered for me with his parents giving me credit for the kill.

 

When I got older they finally explained the connection with my family. My father had been researching a new kind of blood pill, designed for vampires who couldn't bring themselves to feed on human blood. Even though life was hard I was still grateful to them.

 

*

Everyday started at 6am with combat training. Sai had training in the shooting hall while I had training in my own specialised gym. Aside from my room it was the only other one with lockable doors. Sometimes it could be hard for half starved vampires to have a walking blood bank so close, not able to touch.

 

No. Sai was the only one allowed to feed on me. Feeding for vampires was generally very private and it was an unwritten law that no vampire could feed upon a claimed human, but when they were half gone not all of them could help themselves. I'd learnt that the hard way. 

 

It was the second time in my life I'd been truly terrified. Sai had physically torn the vampires to shreds. 4 full grown half starved vampires were torn about by a 13 year old. The bloodline made the difference and Sais was one of the oldest. After that locks had been installed.

 

Their blood had completely soaked me, it was like that night all over again. It took a long time before I was able to leave my own head.

 

A vampire and their human also shared a bond. That's how Sai had known I was in trouble and if by some form of cosmos alignment Sai was also my alpha, I was 15 and an omega but I hadn't gone into heat yet. When I finally did start my heats I wouldn't be allowed to hunt during it. Something about the pheromones went vampires into overdrive and it was likely I would be killed.

 

Sai had been against me even training to begin with but his father had overruled him. Training was a way for me to work out my psychological issues physically. I didn't want supreme strength, Just the strength to get out of bed in the morning.

 

*

At the moment Sai and I had been sent out to investigate. 16 teenage girls had been bled dry and dismembered. If it wasn't for the dismemberment we would have just chalked it down to hunger. 

Even with their hunger sated it would have taken a few days for their mental faculties to return, these girls were cut up with surgical precision mere hours after being drained.

 

We were now on the city limits, it was little more than a slum. I was surprised the girls disappearances had even been noticed. 

 

Climbing off the back of Sais bike I secured my sword into the scabbard on my waist. Something about this place just screamed I was about to be jumped. Sai took no notice of my nerves instead walking down the litter strewn alley like he was taking a walk in the park.

 

Jogging I made up the distance, sai glared at my loudness. Shaking my head I followed half a step behind.

 

Sai seemed to know where he was going, probably using his nose like a sniffer dog and after a half hour walk we came up to an abandoned hospital. This couldn't have been more cliche.

 

Standing at the front doors Sai gave a quick nod and I slicked through the lock with my blade. He knew I hated doing it because it always nicked but I knew he was trying to be quiet. 

 

Stepping inside the whole place was dark, Sai was fine but I had no choice to all but hold his arm. It was a shame this place had been abandoned, broken clutter gave hint to just how high tech it would have been in its day.

 

Sai ignored the stairs instead sweeping down what seemed to be the central corridor. When we reached the end there was a staircase to the right marked basement, without waiting for me to catch my breath he pushed on.

 

I was completely lost in the underground maze but Sai still confidently strode on, slowing down and finally stopping before a door labelled morgue. Seriously cliche.

 

Pushing open the door we both peaked inside. Sai let out a low whistle. 

"It's a pack"

That meant there would be at least 6. 

"8 all half starved. None of them could be the ones responsible, but whoever did it was here. I can smell the girls blood"

 

I bit my lip to stop from sighing. 8 would be easy enough for Sai to handle alone. 

"I'll watch the door" 

Nodding Sai moved in. It was over in a matter of seconds. When the gun fire I entered. Pulling out my torch I swept the room.

 

It was a mess. They'd never bothered removing anything it seemed. Walking past the tables I made my way over to the corpses of the vampires Sai had just killed. Kneeling down I took my time checking their clothes for any identification. A few wallets, all empty and even then only 2 had ID cards. Picking them I checked over each of their hands. All were rough and calloused, it was obvious they had made their lively hood with grunt work. 

"None of them could have done it, means out ringleader is still out there"

Sai swore and I couldn't blame him.

Angrily he stalked out the room.

 

Taking a second I wiped the sweat off my brow, just when had it got so hot in here. 

Sai called my name out clearly frustrated I hadn't caught up with him yet.

 

Standing up my head spun. My whole body was burning up. 

"Kaye! Hurry the fuck up!"

I could hear Sais footsteps as he retraced his steps back to me. 

"Sai stay back!"

He footsteps stopped and he let out a low growl.

"Sai you need to leave! Take your bike and go now. I'll call your parents and get my own ride"

 

Of all the stupid most cliche moments now would be the time I started going into heat.

"Kaye..." his tone was concerned.

"Sai go! You know you won't be able to control yourself much longer"

With a grunt of frustration he kicked out knocking the table over, before walking away.

 

Pulling out my phone I called through to his mothers personal mobile. She immediately thought something must have gone wrong with the mission, but when I told her I'd finally gone I to heat I could tell that concerned her even more. Understanding the situation she promised to organise a car with 2 betas to come pick me up. None of us were really prepared for it. To bring me back to there home posed all sorts of risks but I had no where else to go. I'd suggested locking myself in the gym for the week. It was below ground with only one door that locked. It was also probably the safest place I could be. 

 

She promised to have my bedding moved there and to stock it with food before I got home, also to clear the first floor so I wouldn't have to see any vamps in this state. She stayed with me until my car arrived.

 

Neither of the betas felt the need to talk, and I wasn't really capable of it. I felt like I was dying as I curled up on the back seat. My head was filled with thoughts of Sai. He'd have to feed on emergency supplies as this was the first time and no one knew how long it would last.

 

I was nearly completely gone by the time we reached the estate. I tried to mumble a thankyou but my mouth wouldn't work right.

 

The beta who was driving turned to smile. My blood ran cold. I knew that smile. I'd seen it over and over for the last 6 years. I fumbled for my sword but the other beta opened the car door and helped me out before I could do anything. I fucking wanted blood.

 

*

Staggering down the steps to the gym I nearly fell more than once. I was slick and beyond aroused, my breaths coming in desperate gasps. I hoped where ever Sai was he was chained up. My desire and arousal would only fuel his own.

 

Locking the door behind me I collapsed back against it. True to her word my bedding had been brought down and a variety of food had been left next to it. 

 

I couldn't even stand, awkwardly I tried to strip while crawling across to it. 

 

It was rare for an alpha and omega to be a vampire human pair, just about unheard of for it to be two males. In most cases the vampire was killed before they could kill or impregnate their mate. A pregnancy could result in death for the host as most of the time the baby would chew its way out.

 

Even sterilisation for omegas only worked half the time, an alpha vampires DNA was just too strong. Something in the semen seemed to "repair" the damage done by sterilisation.

 

It wasn't something I'd thought about well really I'd ignored it. Even as kid I'd known I was an omega, my parents had told me, but to be an omega of a vampire scared me shitless!

 

*

I could feel Sai. I knew he was close but I hadn't realised how close until the doors were smashed in.

 

Even in my fevered state I panicked. It'd been 4 days since his last feed from me and the arousal and bloodlust was wafting of him hard enough it made me gag.

 

I tried to move but my body betrayed me.

 

Feeling his fangs sink into my neck in early came immediately. A rough hand tore away my underwear, I moaned at the sudden exposure.

 

Sai wasted no time. Without stopping he stripped himself free of his clothes. His mind too gone to be rational.

 

He wasted no time with gentle touches or sweet world, instead he trust straight in. Even being slick it didn't stop the scream I let out. I felt like I'd been torn in two.

 

Everything was starting to grey around the edges, Sai had drunk too much blood and I was bleeding between my legs. I was terrified but more so aroused and disgusted at myself for it. Sai couldn't help this. I felt him start to swell and whimpered at the pain.

 

Falling back I couldn't stay conscious any longer.

 

*

Waking up I could hear the subtle rhythmic beeps of a machine. Looking over only confirmed the face I was in the estates infirmary.

My body no longer felt feverish, which meant I'd been here at least 2 days. 

 

I tried to reposition but my hips were on fire. The bandages around my neck and the pain told me what had happened. Things fell into place. Sai! 

 

Looking around I couldn't see him. By now he would have realised I was awake. He would also probably be feeling pretty pissed at himself too.

 

I could feel him, at least that meant he was on the estate grounds. Sliding the IV needle out I pressed down on the whole as a small drop of blood formed there.

 

I had to find Sai. I was grateful someone had taken the time to put a pair of sweats on me, wandering around naked didn't really appeal to me.

 

Every step hurt and it was awkward to move. I didn't really have much of a clue to work on, but knowing how he liked to brood I made my way to the gym.

 

*

The doors were completely shattered. They'd both need to be replaced with something more heavy duty. 

 

The whole room was trashed. Gym equipment lay broken and bent. Sai hadn't held back.

 

Walking in I tried to push down the panic. I could feel how distraught Sai was even before I spotted him, he'd bundled himself up in my bedding.

 

Getting down onto the floor I was sure I'd torn the stitched on my bruised hole. It didn't matter. At this moment all that matter was Sai.

 

Sliding under the blanket I spooned up behind him snaking my arm around him and pulled him tight.

 

I could feel his body tense at my touch but I only help on tighter. His whole body shook as he let out a sob. It felt like my heart was breaking.

 

He started whispering "I'm sorry... I'm sorry" over and over.

 

Moving a little I rolled him on to his back. His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark bags under his eyes. I frowned, even with what happened I couldn't hate him for it. I knew he would have fought his hardest to ignore his desires.

 

He refused to look at me at all. Ignoring his stubbornness I pushed a finger into his mouth, intentionally pricking it against a fang. He tried to push me away but I held him down, forcing him to drink. The look on his face spoke volumes. He was disgusted with himself as he drank.

 

After a few minutes I pulled my finger out, with what I'd given him he should now be able to calm down.

 

I rolled over so I was half laying on his chest and he couldn't look away

"Sai... I know you didn't want this... I know how hard it would have been for you and I need you to know I don't blame you. Ok. You are my best friend, my vampire and my alpha, it's not your fault!"

I stressed that last sentence. He needed to know and more importantly I needed him to know.

 

Looking up at me through his bloodshot eyes I watched as they slowly began to clear and the bags under his eyes began to clear.

 

"Kaye... I hurt you!" His body shook again. I pressed a kiss to his lips to silence him. It was our first kiss.

 

"Sai all it means is that we need to work something better out. Now stop crying, I don't like it"

He sniffled trying to push out a fake smile.

 

"Are you ok? I can't even remember what happened. I can't really remember anything from that night, only waking up this morning in a holding cell. They told me what I'd done but I couldn't believe it. It wasn't until I came here and could smell it all that it sunk in" his body shook again and I frowned. If he'd been held in a holding cell the only way he could have got out was if he had been let out. They whole room was made from metre thick cement, even the door was cement and steel, designed so it couldn't be opened from inside.

 

"Mum wouldn't let me come see you this morning. I had no idea if you were awake or even if you would wake up. Kaye... I was so scared"

He wrapped his arms around me, it was almost uncomfortably tight but I didn't complain, he needed this.

"Sai I'm awake and I'm ok... really... please I don't want you to think about it"

"Kaye I know I've promised to protect you before, and I fucked up and hurt you... so I promise I'm going to work harder... I'm going to make sure this ever happens again"

I frowned a little before catching myself. He hadn't realised that he'd been released and someone had planned this.

"Sai if you really wanna make it up to me I know how..."

Sais face lit up

"You... can..." 

I room in a deep breath, I could feel him tensing up waiting

"Do my homework for the next month!"

I tried to be super serious but the look on Sais face had me gasping for breath while laughing hard.

Sai moved his hand, smacking me gently upside the head.

"Idiot" he finally cracked a smile.

 

*

Sai straightened up the hump equipment while I gathered up my bedding, Sai hadn't seemed to notice the big blood stain across my blanket. I folded it up so it was hidden from his view. I didn't want to upset him again. 

 

Whatever pain meds had been in my system were beginning to fade. I could barely stand. Sending Sai ahead to my room I shuffled along behind. Now that things with Sai had been sorted I realised there was something important I was forgetting. 

 

Catching up to Sai I was perplexed as to why he was just standing outside. 

"Sai my hands are full, just open the door already"

Pushing it open he dropped the things he'd been holding. My room had been completely trashed.

 

Pushing past him I dropped my blanket down onto my bed. Books had been torn off the shelves, posters ripped off the walls and my draws scattered.

 

Sai moaned. I knew he thought he must have done this that night but I wasn't so sure. This room should have been locked.

 

Sai didn't say anything though, he just started cleaning up. I wanted to help but my hips were demanding I sit. Sitting was too uncomfortable so instead I stretched out along my bed. 

 

Something hard was caught up in the sheets, feeling curious I ran my fingers along the sheet till I found the end and pulled it back.

It was a copy of my room key. I frowned again. It had a cheap key ring label on it, indicating it wasn't the one that was kept by Sais parents and my own one should still be in my backpack. Scrambling off the bed I moved too fast and landed on my arse, I couldn't help but let out a loud yelp. I could feel the blood now. Sai had abandoned cleaning and was now by my side, he'd bitten his own bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Kaye don't even bother, I can smell the blood... you snuck out didn't you!"

I winced mostly from the pain but also from being sprung. Holding my butt I nodded. Sai frowned before kneeling down and hoisting me up. I couldn't help but blush.

"You Mr are going back to the infirmary" 

It's not that I wanted to go, but I knew I needed medical help"

 

*

Laying on my stomach against the smoothed white sheets, Sai refused to leave. Even when I'd all but begged him. It felt like a bloody mess down there and I didn't want him to see.

 

It finally took the nurse calling his father to get him evicted, as he left I promised he could come back once this was over, he nodded but wasn't impressed.

 

When the nurse let out a small gasp I knew things down there must really be bad. My face burned with embarrassment as she tended to it. When she was done she forbid me from leaving for the rest of the day.

 

After she exited Sai shuffled back in. I was still laying on my stomach and it was uncomfortable as fuck. Sai helped me reposition. He looked miserable all over again. I remembered the reason I'd gotten off the bed to begin with

"Sai can you bring me my black combat backpack. The one I had the other night" he looked confused for a moment but nodded and shuffled out the room. Fuck! Talk about one step forward, 2 steps back.

 

*

Sai took so long to get back I'd thought he had forgotten, hastily I stuffed the key under my sheet.

 

Standing by the bed Sai started emptying the contents over the bed. Finally when he came to my key I asked him to hand it over. Holding the 2 together I matched the grooves, proving my suspicions that it was indeed my room key.

 

Sai had repacked the bag and was now looking at me clearly confused. Scooting over a little I made space and patted the bed space next to me. Kicking off his shoes he climbed up so we were shoulder to shoulder.

 

"Sai did you make this key?" I held up the copy. He shook his head

"Nah I know better than to do that, mum would have my hide... why didn't you have it made?"

I shook my head fingering the cheap keychain I noticed on the end of it was a red smiley face. 

 

It all came back, that betas smile from that night. That same smile. I struggled to get off the bed but Sai help me in place, my mind was reeling and I couldn't catch my breath. I was having a full blown panic attack. Sai was trying to get me to focus but I couldn't. 

 

I felt Sai move but I couldn't focus on him, I could see the nurse come in but again I couldn't focus on her. I felt a needle prick before everything went black.

 

*

Waking up once again I was confused, it took a second for everything to fall into place. Sai was still in bed next to me and has roused when I had. First thing he did was pull me close and hug me.

"Kaye... you had my scared... what freaked you out like that? You wouldn't calm down"

I shook my head against his chest. I didn't have any proof of anything but I wanted to talk to his parents.

 

*

It took another few days before I was allowed to leave and the impatience damn near killed me. Sai was back at school while I was stuck in bed. I couldn't help but be jealous, but true to his word he did all my homework and even copied his notes out for me so I wouldn't fall behind. At school he was seen as cold and unapproachable, I couldn't help but wonder what the girls would think if they could see him being such a big softy.

 

The first thing I did when I gained my freedom was shower. Sai had finished cleaning up my room for me, I was a little disappointed I wouldn't be able to search for any sort of clues. I was still sitting there sulking over it when his father came to see me. Evidently he had heard about in the incident with the key. Stupid Sai.

 

Pulling out the key I opened my mouth to tell him not to mind but when I looked down at that red smiley face, before I knew it I had spilled everything. Everything I'd been thinking including the fact that Sai would have had to be released. The look on his face darkened the more I spoke, finally I fell silent, too scared to continue.

"Sai doesn't know all this, only the bit about the key"

 

He nodded looking a bit relieved.

"Kaye. I need to look into this, can you not tell Sai until we have. Are you sure it was the same person"

I nodded mutely. Of course I didn't like not telling Sai, but he tended to lose his head over things that affected me.

 

Giving me what I assumed he thought was a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder he left, taking the key with him.

 

*

Keeping secrets from Sai was almost physically painful and waiting for news on the investigation by his parents was just as bad.

 

2 weeks.

2 whole weeks.

 

And it sucked.

 

Sai very clearly knew something was going on and even though he didn't come right out and ask he kept trying to steer everything back to finding out what it was.

 

That was probably why we were now in our current predicament.

 

Sais father didn't know but I'd been trying to investigate the beta on my own. I had assumed that as he was still employed on the estate Sais parents were also trying to investigate him without him being aware.

 

In my infinite wisdom I'd been tailing him and unknown to me Sai had been tailing me.

 

Cathedral was a high end bar and strip joint. A kind of members only place... well that's what it was on the outside. When entering the lobby you were presented with 2 choices. Left or right. Right took you to the main bar/club area. While left was the kind of place you couldn't get into without the right credentials. The door was under constant guard and anyone entering never exited from it.

 

The beta had been confident upon arrival. He'd walked straight over to the guard who let him in with no fuss whatsoever. That led me to assumed they were friendly, or friendly enough to know each other by sight. 

 

Scouting around the building it took a while to find the back entrance. The door was painted to blend in and was practically seam less. I would have missed it if not for a patron exiting.

 

Slipping inside it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. The light coming from the closing door seemed almost unnatural in all the darkness.

 

I'd been too consumed in my own thoughts that I hadn't realised Sai was there until his hand hit my shoulder. As soon as I felt his skin against mine I knew it was him. Internally I sighed. I couldn't just back out of the situation now. I had no good story for my I was here in the first place. 

 

Moving next to me the look he cast my way was one of clear unimpressedness, but he didn't say anything.

 

I forced myself to move and took the lead. 

 

The hallway was barren and painted a washed out red. There was something that hang on the air that was familiar but a little different at the same time. It seemed a long time before we reached a set of stairs heading down. Without asking Sai I started to descend.

 

The walls were rough and the whole place gave off an unfinished vibe. I knew coming here had been a mistake but I was too far in to turn back.

 

When we did finally finish our descent the scene that met me made me want to turn and run.

 

There were glass rooms running along the sides of both walls, each only about 2mx2m. Vampires in various stages of hunger occupied them. That bit wasn't too bad but the issue was what was going on in the middle of it all.

 

The whole room was shaped like a giant square with a large stage centred in the middle. Chained to what I assumed would be called stripped poles vampires were being tortured. The were so badly starved that there skin had begun to turn to mush, and yet people stood there still beating the shit out of them. I felt repulsed and couldn't imagine how disgusted Sai must be at the sight.

 

I couldn't take it. I wanted to rush in and kill all of them. Humans and vampires alike. But logically I knew the best thing to do would be to withdraw and contact Sais parents so they could send out a unit to deal with this place.

 

Pulling out my phone I noted the stupid no signal message at the top of the screen... of course there's no signal.

 

I felt Sai move beside me, he'd drawn his 2 guns and I grabbed his sleeve. I could feel his anger like a slap in the face. Tugging on him I tried to make him move.

 

That's when the first shot fired. Screams erupted and one of the vampires slumped to the ground. Decaying matter covered the man who until a few seconds ago had been beating on it with what seemed to be a whip.

 

I had no idea where the staff was as people stared to run. The glass on the rooms slid down and the carnage started.

 

I may not have seen them but someone was watching everything going down. 

 

Running against the crowd I pulled out my sword. Sai had already gone in front. The space and chaos made it hard to manoeuvre properly and even though I wanted to I couldn't just start killing the humans.

 

To my right I could see some woman becoming lunch to the hungry crowd. I felt no sympathy. Still I did my job. 

 

It felt like for every one I dispatched another 5 were there to take its place. My muscles were burning and cramping but I forced myself to keep going. 

 

Sais pistols had fallen silent and he seemed now to be fighting hand to hand. There must have been more than I realised as he always carried extra clips.

 

Turning my back toward him I let the herd drive me backwards to him. I wouldn't be much help but I wasn't about to let something happen to him.

 

I could see the annoyance and exhaustion on his face. We knew we were good but with these numbers it was a miracle we'd lasted this long. 

 

It was awkward and sloppy but still I released one hand from the sword. Sai would need more blood if we had any chance of getting out of this. I wondered what we looked like to the person or persons watching. A human and a vampire almost pausing mid fight for a feed. Sai fed off my finger tips as I tried to fight one handed. He didn't drink much but combined with the exhausting I was feeling it left my head spinning. 

 

Pulling my fingers back I could see the hunger of the horde. Sai moved pushing my back while taking the sword from my hand. He was frowning and it wasn't just from this situation.

 

It was like he'd gone into full on alpha mode since feeding and all I could do was stand and watch as he lost control. Even when he was bathed in blood he still didn't calm. 

 

I let out a cry as I felt fangs sink into my arm, I'd been so focused on what was going on with Sai I hadn't realised he'd left himself open on the right side.

 

The fury in Sais eyes made my blood run cold. With one hand holding firmly onto my sword he reached out taking the vampire feeding off me by the head and squeezed. It burst like a popped balloon.

 

I couldn't help it, the violence and the blood and everything made the world spin and I fell to all fours before vomiting. Sai didn't stop until everything other than us was dead. The whole room a sea of blood.

 

The smell of rot and death paled in comparison to the smell Sai was releasing. It was bloodlust. The carnage hadn't sated him at all.

 

Falling sideways I let out a whimper. My body felt strange and not just because all my muscles were burning.

 

Sais face swam in and out of clarity. He was saying something... "... pregnant?"

I couldn't work the sentence out other than that. It was only because I was so confused by what he could mean that it stuck in my head.

 

It was no good I couldn't stay awake any longer.

 

*

Opening my eyes it took my a moment to realise I was staring at my own ceiling. If not for the smell of blood in the room I would have chalked everything down to a dream.

 

Sai was asleep next to me, he was still covered in blood from head to toe. It was a little concerning seeing he seemed to be having a pretty good dream of his smile was anything to go by.

 

I could feel the urge to vomit rising. I tried to make it to the door but fell out the bed in a tangle and ended up vomiting on myself.

 

Today had fucking sucked.

 

Sai was now next to, all I could smell was the stink of blood and I couldn't help but vomit again.

 

"... Oi Kaye... you alright?"

I shook my head miserably. My whole body was aching like I had a fever and the smell of blood did nothing to help. There was also the fact I couldn't even look at Sai without feeling worse. Picking me up like I was nothing he carried me out my room and to the bathroom.

 

The strong light of the room hurt my eyes so I was forced to rely on Sai as we showered in the dark.

 

Even though I couldn't see the blood washing down the drain it was like I could feel it, like it was soaking in through my feet and infecting every inch of my skin. I couldn't stop my panic. Sai pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me I tried to relax but I kept seeing all that blood.

 

He must have known it wasn't helping because soon he'd herded us both out the shower and dried me off. 

 

My head was still pounding so he went off to get me some food and medication while I retreated back into my room. 

 

It stunk. My stomach rolled and I had to swallow down the bile burning my throat. Anger gripped me and I started pulling everything off the bed. Throwing it all into a dirty pile I wanted nothing more than to set it alight.

 

The next step was to open up the window. There wasn't much of a breeze but it felt good.

 

Crumbling into the floor I couldn't stay upright any longer. I knew I was naked other than the thin towel still around my waist but moving didn't seem possible. I was too physically and emotionally drained. 

 

Leaning my forehead against the wall I let its coolness soak in. I didn't really help the throbbing but it did seem to lessen the feverish feeling.

 

*

Sai didn't say anything when he came back. Instead he sat down with a plate of sandwiches, a glass of water and a couple of panadol which I downed first.

 

The idea of food didn't hold much appeal but I knew I had to eat. That was probably a big part of why I was feeling so shit. Even if Sai hadn't taken a lot of flood the other vampire had made up for it.

 

When I was done I closed my eyes again, I couldn't move if I'd wanted too.

 

"Kaye, do you wanna use my room tonight?" I tried to force my eyes open but being so close to drifting off, I couldn't manage it.

 

I felt him pick me up but I was too tired to say anything.

 

*

Sai wasn't there when I woke up, I felt a bit guilty at first for being so relieved. I needed a few hours to myself to process yesterday, especially given the shit I was going to cop from Sais father.

 

Laying there in his bed by senses were filled by his smell. I tried to shut it out but somehow it just seemed to keep getting stronger like it was begging me to pay attention.

 

It was late in the afternoon when Sai finally did come back. I'd spent most of the time napping, whenever I thought of the pile of corpses or the humans torturers I felt so sick that I just couldn't.

 

"Kaye? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

 

The fuck. I stared at him confused. Sure there was that incident when I'd been on heat but they had said I wasn't pregnant and even given me a dose of some medication supposed to cause an abortion if I was.

 

So all I could do is shake my head and look at him blankly.

 

Sai reached a finger to one of his fangs and tapped it

"I could taste it yesterday in the club. I don't believe that you didn't know"

 

I frowned. How was I supposed to know? I'd been feeling fine until I started vomiting yesterday and that was only because of everything going on. 

 

"Sai there's no way I could be, you know that, I know that.

It's not possible. I don't know what you're talking about but if you insist on talking tell me why you went completely mental yesterday. It scared the fuck out me, you looked so happy covered from head to toe in blood... like you couldn't get enough"

 

It was his turn to frown.

"I don't really remember. After you fed me it was like something inside became desperate. Maybe it was my alpha side trying to protect both of you?"

 

He shrugged like it was perfectly ok to say that.

 

"And speaking of scared... you're the one who scared the shit out of me. First you go to some random club and then we nearly get killed, some dirty vamp bites you and then you start puking before passing out. Like seriously what the hell?!"

 

I opened my mouth but quickly closed it again, really not sure what to say.

 

He may have had a slight point but I still couldn't process it all and this conversation wasn't helping. 

 

Closing my eyes I laid back down, rolling over so my back was facing him. My thoughts kept swirling and then coming back to this whole pregnant thing. I knew there was no way and I also couldn't imagine what was going on in Sais head to make him seem so sure

 

"It's fine if you don't want to talk to me, but your rooms been cleaned. Brand new bedding and all. You can go back at any time"

 

Even though I knew he didn't mean it to be nasty I couldn't help but take it that way. I was grateful he'd at least had the sense to put some pants on me last night while I was out of it, as it made storming out the room a little less awkward than it would have been if I was still naked.

 

*

There was still a small hint of blood in the air but for the most part all my room smelt like was new bedding. That sort of chemical dye smell that usually disappears after the first wash. 

 

Pulling off Sais pants I headed over to my own closet pulling out a pair of loose track pants, underwear and a shirt. 

 

Dressing quickly I left again. I still felt weak and sluggish and my head was still tender. So my destination was the infirmary.

 

Being poked and prodded at did nothing to improve my mood but I bit my tongue. I'd been hooked up to a saline drip to help combat my dehydration, I'd also been given a vitamin shot and had the bite mark from the dirty vamp cleaned up.

 

As I laid on the bed I thought about asking for a pregnancy test but couldn't do it. If I was pregnant that would just mean more trouble, then I'd have to have an abortion and even worse everyone would know about it. I'd have to wait and buy a kit and do it in private or something. It wasn't because I believed Sai ,because I didn't, so much as I was terrified I would find out he was right too late to do something about it.

 

I was still embarrassed over the fact I'd even gone into heat in the first place let alone what else happened. It worried me that Sais parents would look at me and think "why would my son stick his dick in that".

 

*

I was feeling better after the IV so I walked back to Sais room. He was sprawled out on his bed reading some book.

 

Sitting next to him I held out my wrist

 

"I still need space to think and I can't do that if I'm worried about you, so you need to feed" he looked angry with my words so I tried to smile a little. 

 

As his fangs sank in it felt like a different sensation to normal. Feeding between a bonded pair was usually a little sensual but today it was well a lot. The moment his fangs slipped in I was instantly hard. It didn't take long before I could feel the slick coming out of me, even worse I could smell it.

 

Sai didn't say anything he just drank until he was full. Pulling back he stared at me a little confused.

I didn't know what to do. It was an intense feeling almost akin to being in heat but at the same time not.

 

Even with his fangs no longer in my wrist my body was still burning up. I don't know how it really happened but somewhere along the line I'd crawled into his lap. 

 

Sai was doing his best not to touch but I couldn't calm down. Pushing him down I slid off the bed stripping off my pants and pulling down his too.

 

Climbing back on to I straddled his groin enjoying the feeling I got every time our penises rubbed against each other. I couldn't help but moan and pant grinding against him. 

 

Sai didn't offer any resistance, but he wasn't exactly offering assistance. It wasn't until I slid down onto him that he finally did.

 

Feeling him inside of me nearly made me cum right away. Any thought I had had about finding this all strange was gone and all I could think about was getting that release.

 

Licking and nuzzling Sais neck I rode him until I felt him begin to knot. He tried to push me off but when that didn't work he flipped us both over and fucked me even harder until he'd swollen to the point neither of us could move and he'd completely filled me with his cum.

 

Still knotted inside he bit down on my shoulder blade. It didn't matter he'd just made me cum a few seconds ago as soon as his fangs sank in I did again.

 

Basking in delicious delirium I let myself pass out.

 

*

Sai was snuggled into me when I woke up. Amazingly I felt even better and almost completely normal again. 

 

Sai had felt me as I woke up and slid back a little giving me a very concerned look

"What the fuck was that?"

His tone wasn't angry, just confused. 

I couldn't help but blush

"I... uh... I don't know but when your fangs slid into me... it just felt really good..."

"I could see that..."

 

I blushed again.

 

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

 

I narrowed my eyes, not quiet glaring.

"It wasn't so much I was mad with you, well maybe a little for ruining the bed... but yesterday was just so much to take in... and as much as it pains me to admit it to you I was terrified of you... and the smell of blood, you didn't even care you were covered in it... everything just keeps spinning round and round in my head, I keep feeling like I'm going to find out I really died there yesterday..."

 

I let my sentence trail off. I hated hurting Sai but all of it was true. He needed to know I couldn't handle a situation like that, no just as my alpha but also as my partner at work.

 

Sai bit his lip

"I told you before I don't really remember what happened... but I feel sick at the idea of hurting you.. even just now when you climbed on top of me... I didn't know what you wanted or expected me to do. I kept thinking what if I hurt you again... I don't know what do when it comes to you"

 

I didn't have a reply so we both laid there for a long time. 

 

"The man I was following yesterday, I know him... well kind of... do you remember that night I went into heat and the organisation sent 2 betas to pick me up? He was one of them.. do you know what happened to him"

 

Sai reached out taking my hand in his

"I remember seeing him when I was carrying you out... he'd had his throat torn out..."

 

I let out a sigh of disappointment. My actions had led to the death of my parents murder. Because I'd acted to impulsively anything he knew died with him.

 

"You know Sai... you've met him before too, it took me a bit to remember but it was his smile. I couldn't forget his smile if I tried. He's the one who shot my father in the head"

 

Sais eyes widened. His mouth gaping like a fish. 

 

"Fuck Kaye"

 

Sliding forward he pressed his forehead to mine.

 

"I don't know what to say"

 

I didn't have any idea either. I felt frustrated and angry with myself but the actual fact he was dead didn't really phase me. I mean normally when you hear someone's dead you feel something, joy, relief, happiness or most likely pain and sorrow, but his death... nothing.

 

"Tell me what else happened... I need to finish yesterday in my head if I want to make any kind of sense"

 

"Well after you passed out I knew I had to get you out of there. I think I like alphad out or something cause I remember thinking how easy it was slicing through the vampires. I was nearly at the staircase when 2 armed units came down... I have no clue how they knew we were there but they went in and secured everything... apparently there was a sub basement lab set up. They'd been taking homeless people and experimenting on them. Turning them into vampires to monitor their hunger. That's why there were so many. Young, old, and every nationality they could get hold of. All just to see if there was any different in progression and determination"

 

Sai let out a sigh in disgust and my stomach churned.

 

"We did good though, you know we made it through like 80 of them before you passed out..."

 

"It felt like more..."

"It looked like more..."

 

I tried to smile at his attempt at light heartedness but my heart was heavy. It was entirely possible that Sai could wind up like that one day.

 

"Any way the club owners tried to say they knew nothing about what happened down there... they apparently thought it was being used as a play club come brothel"

 

Sighing he rolled onto his back.

 

"It just goes to show we have a long way to go... I have a long way to go... I can't believe I didn't bring my spare magazines... I always being them... even at school I have them..."

 

I frowned. I was sure I'd seen them on Sai before everything turned to crap. And I couldn't picture him forgetting them either... I tried to remember how many shots had been fired but I couldn't.

 

"Kaye I promise I will try my best to become stronger... to try to be better and control myself... I don't ever want to lose either of you"

 

I bit back a sigh... again with this nonexistent baby. But I still nodded at him. It was what he needed.

 

Sliding his hand across he laid it in my belly

"This won't be easy... I don't think I can be a good father but still I can't picture a future without our child"

 

I wanted to push his hand away and tell him to be practical. Two 16 year old guys who chased after vampires for a living was bad enough, not to mention one was a vampire and as the baby Mumma I was likely to die from having our child eat its way out.. abortion would be the best thing for all 3 of us... but when he said he wanted that future I realised part of me wanted it too.

 

Hell it would be just my luck to get pregnant on my first heat because some lunatic let my vampire boyfriend out who then practically raped me and nearly killed me... hell we hadn't even had our first real kiss or anything by then... although I suppose things were not exactly conventional... especially seeing I'd just jumped him after being so scared.

 

Yep... 

 

*

Sai got a call from his parents they needed him to run some errands on his way home. This suited me fine. Stopping by a convenience store on the way home I picked up a pregnancy test. I didn't want to admit it but the queasy feeling hadn't left and mornings were horrible.

 

Slipping into the nearest public restroom I bolted the door behind me. My hands were shaking so badly I nearly couldn't open the box. 

 

Sitting there was awful and waiting even worse. My heart went out to anyone who'd ever had to use one before.

 

It took a long time for the minutes to pass but finally time was up. I let out a small prayer it wouldn't return a cross

 

Positive!

 

Fuck. My heart dropped. No no no. No fucking way. Ripping open the other stick in the box I repeated the same process... I didn't think time could move slower... but it did.

 

Positive.

 

I let out a loud whimper. What was I supposed to do? Who was I supposed to tell. Sai had made it so very clear he wants this baby. Tears began to stream down my face.

 

Pulling out my phone I called him. As he listened to me cry he promised he'd be here soon. I'd hung up before realising I didn't even tell him where I was or why I was crying.

 

Wiping my face so I could see the screen I texted him my location. 

 

*

I was still sobbing when Sai arrived. He'd scared the shit out of me by kicking the door in. He looked completely panicked. Looking at me sitting there his focus narrowed in on the two test sticks sitting on my right leg. He didn't say anything instead he knelt in front of me and pulled close as I sobbed.

 

*

Sai piggybacked me back to the estate. It was more than just a little embarrassing.

 

My head was reeling. I kept coming back to the same thought. He said he could taste I was pregnant but I'd been feeding him regularly so why hadn't he mentioned it any of the other times...

 

It was all making my head hurt.

 

*

Sai had agreed to keep it a secret until I'd worked my own feelings out about everything. He'd brought me all sorts of books on pregnancy for omegas and vampire pregnancy. It seemed nearly impossible to find anything on omega humans pregnant with vampire children. I put it down to being such a taboo thing. 

 

Even so everything I read scare the hell out of me and it became quite regular to cry myself to sleep.

 

If the people around us had noticed my change they hadn't said anything, I was grateful but also paranoid, part of me wondered if Sai had opened his big mouth.

 

*

I was now officially in my second trimester and it was exhausting. Even though I was only just beginning to show the smallest of bumps my whole body ached. Sai had started almost starving himself trying not to drink too much given how fatigued I felt all the time. It wouldn't be much longer and he'd have to find someone new to feed from. I felt like such a failure over it. I mean I was his partner I was supposed to be able to keep him well fed and his kind soothing words only made it hurt worse.

 

This whole thing was turning into a big mess of lies. We were lying to his parents that I was ill, lying to the school and lying to our friends. I hated it.

 

It all became too much. 

 

Sai and I had been changing for gym class, everyone else had backed away. No one wanted to deal with an angry vampire.

 

Standing there we were screaming in each other's faces because Sai wanted me to start skipping gym altogether. He seemed to think that it was too dangerous in my current condition... which of course my hormones blew out of proportion.

 

I could feel the wetness running between my thighs before the pain hit. The coppery smell of blood filled the air and I crumbled to my knees, arms firmly wrapped around my stomach. It felt like I was being clawed to death from the inside. I couldn't even stop the howls of pain falling from my lips.

 

I could hear people coming but I didn't care, I was in agony. 

 

The pain was increasing and more blood was running down my thighs. Sai had gone pale but still he picked me up carrying me through to the showers. 

 

Sitting me on the shower floor he turned and locked the cubicle door.

 

"Kaye I'm going to examine you ok"

 

Still holding my belly I nodded without looking up.

 

Sai was gentle even though his hands were shaking. Sliding off my gym shorts and underwear I let out a moan at the sudden coldness. 

 

Gently he ran his fingers down between my legs and up against my bleeding hole.

 

Gently he felt around the edge before sliding a finger in. I let out a loud moan from the pain. He felt around inside for a moment before sliding back out.

 

Feeling the blood coming out it felt like thick snot. 

 

Helping me sit forward Sai turned the shower on. Even though the water was washing the blood down the drain it still stank like blood.

 

"Kaye wait here while I get your change of clothes. I'm taking you to hospital"

 

I was cramping to badly to even move. Instead I heard him exit the cubicle. Instantly I felt the loss of him.

 

I prayed for the life growing inside of me. I hadn't wanted it to begin with but now I did, even with all the risks.

 

The pain wasn't getting any better but it wasn't getting any worse and I hoped that was a good sign.

 

*

I couldn't say how long it took for Sai to come back. Turning off the shower he dried me off before dressing me in my school uniform. It was the only other clothes I had. 

 

Using his jacket to cover my lap he picked me up bridal style and carried me out. I could still feel the blood oozing out and I was starting to become light headed from losing so much. 

 

I don't really know how he got me to the hospital seeing the only transportation we had was my bike.

 

Almost everything was a blur, doctors faces and nurse staff were busying themselves with me but all I wanted was Sai. 

 

Someone said something about sedation and I felt the needle prick before slipping into the darkness.

 

*

Waking up I felt slow and sluggish. I could hear the rhymthic beeping coming from the hospital machines.

 

My abdomen was still tender but the cramping had stopped.

 

I felt a hand on my forehead and as I opened my eyes I found myself staring at Sais face.

 

"Hey, you scared me, but you're going to be fine"

 

I struggled to sit up but he slid a hand down to my shoulder halting me.

 

"It's ok, don't try and get up just now"

I licked my lips, my throats felt dry

"Water"

He nodded moving away only to push a glass to my lips a few seconds later.

 

It made my stomach queasy but at least my throats wasn't so dry.

"What happened"

Sai bit down on his bottom lip.

 

"It's because you're human. The baby can't get all the nourishment it needs, it started feeding on you"

I nodded closing my eyes

 

"They gave you a transfusion but things are only going to get worse from now on. They recommended surgery. If you carry to full term you will die"

His voice shook and he grabbed my hands. I could smell the sadness rolling off him and it broke my heart.

 

Sai must have pressed the call button because soon I could hear him talking to some one. I thought he said doctor along the way. 

 

Sai let go of my hand and I opened my eyes

"I'll be back in a second, ok?" He lent in pressing a kiss to my forehead.

 

*

It was a struggle to stay awake as the doctor was asking me questions. Sai had told him most of it so I was mainly confirming what he'd said. He asked me if I had any questions 

 

"Sai said I couldn't carry to full term"

A flash of sadness broke his professional exterior. It only lasted for an instant but I felt the tears welling in my eyes.

 

"Anything beyond 7 months will kill you. After that stage the baby will need more than your body can provide, your only 4 and half months now and already it's causing complications"

 

I nodded letting the words sink in

"If I carried through to the 7 month stage would the baby be developed enough to survive"

 

I could see from his face he knew what I was thinking. 

"Normally it would be very touch and go but given the fact it's half vampire there's a strong chance that yes your baby would, but like anything in life there is no guarantee"

 

Moving my hands to my belly I let them lay there thinking of the baby inside

"Then that's what I'll do"

 

"From a medical point of view I can't advise that"

"I said that's what I want to do"

My voice cracked with emotion

 

"You'll need biweekly transfusions as well as vitamin injections. You're a young kid, you have plenty of time to explore other avenues for having children"

 

His words stung like I was being cut with thousands of shards of glass

 

"I don't care. Honestly I don't even know if I care about dying. I will have this baby"

 

Shrugging he noted something down before flashing a clearly fake smile.

 

"I'll send someone day to sort out the logistics. Get some rest"

And that was it he just turned and left.

 

Sai reentered immediately. Crossing the room he plonked himself down on the side of the bed, placing one hand on my belly he looked up into my eyes, his eyes were bloodshot and swollen, he'd obviously been crying.

 

"Sai stop looking so sad" I couldn't handle it and all I wanted to do was drift off to sleep

"Kaye how can I not be. Your in hospital and the baby..."

His voice was barely a whisper

 

"I'm ok... going to be ok... and the baby will be ok too..."

Sai was obviously confused

 

"I talked to the doctor. Even though it's going to be hard I can carry until 7 months, he said if they deliver the baby then there's a good chance it'll be ok"

 

Sais face broke into a bright smile. Sure I may have sugar coated it a little. 

 

*

Sais parents came to sign the discharge paper. The mood was heavy and awkward and all I wanted was to crawl back into bed.

 

I didn't think it could get anymore awkward until we got in the car and there was no where to run.

 

Despite the reassurances I was certain Sais parents were pissed. It's not like I didn't understand. They came from an old bloodline and now it was going to be tainted with human blood. 

 

It was even more awkward with the barrage of questions coming from his father. Sai did his best to keep calm and I appreciated it. 

 

Arriving home he picked me up despite my protests. It was embarrassing and I didn't feel comfortable showing affection in front of anyone... let alone 2 people who were secretly mad at me.

 

He carried me all the way back to my room. Crawling under the blankets I fell asleep almost immediately.

 

*

It had been organised that all my medical care would be preformed at the estate. 

 

Sometimes I'd get to be alone but generally Sais mother came with me. We never really talked about it and things were only getting more and more distant between us. I felt bad. They'd taken me in when they didn't have to and this is how I paid them back.

 

*

I was now 6 and a half months. My body was so thin now that you could count my ribs. It was hard to reassure Sai that I was ok when I honestly didn't feel it.

 

Sais parents had called us in and I was petrified.

 

Taking our seats across the desk I had my heart in my throat. 

 

Sliding a key across the table Sais father gave nothing away.

 

Sai lent forward taking it off the desk

"What is this?" 

 

"It's the key to Kayes apartment" I started at them blankly. So it had come to this.

 

"We've had it cleaned so you can move in when you're ready"

I nodded but Sai was furious, he would have gone his father if his mother hadn't held up hand indicating him to wait

 

"This is the key to the apartment where your family used to live. Where you used to live. It's to dangerous for you to be on the estate especially with a half breed baby"

 

I took the key from Sais hand. The memories of that night came rushing back. I hadn't bothered asking what had happened with the apartment but I'd just assumed it had been sold off. 

 

"You can go there today if you feel like it, like I said it's been cleaned and it's now legally in both of your names. Consider it a gift to our future grandchild"

 

I nodded mumbling out a thankyou. Sai was still livid.

 

*

Opening the door the smell of cleaning products invaded my nose and made me gag. Sai had to go open the windows and veranda door to let the air in before I could enter.

 

It felt strange being here again. I still knew the layout. Walking down to what had been my room I was shocked to find it was still the same. Filled with kids toys and books. Sai came up behind me wrapping his arms around my extended belly. 

"I bet you were an adorable kid"

I snorted

"I was still a kid when I met you, hell even by today's standards I'm just a kid" 

"Yeah but you're my kid"

I raised an eyebrow and felt him shrug.

 

"Come on my parents rooms this way"

 

It took me a good moment to steady my feelings before opening the door. The last time I'd been in here was that night they were murdered. Unlike my room it had been redone, even the smell of fresh paint lingered.

 

Sai crossed to the walk in robe, opening it he quickly closed it again

"Uh... your parents things are still in there"

He looked down at his feet clearly not sure what to say 

 

Sitting down on the bed I rested my head in my hands. This place was exhausting and we hadn't even moved in yet. Sai moved over and sat next to me pulling me against his chest.

"We don't have to live here. We can find somewhere else if you want..."

 

The problem was I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't know why his parents had said being about the estate not being safe. Was it bullshit or was it related to the dead beta. That incident had been months ago so if something was a miss shouldn't I have known about it by now?

 

The idea of living with Sai was exciting and soon our bub would make 3. We still hadn't really brought anything as we'd decided to wait to find out the sex so the few things we did have were gender neutral.

 

"Sai if you want to go back to the estate I'll understand, and I'm not going to lie being here is hard, but I don't know... my parents are never going to know their grandchild. I don't know... maybe we should try... see how things go?"

 

"Kaye I'm not leaving... did you maybe want to sleep here tonight? See how we feel about things in the morning"

 

I nodded and yawned. The talk of sleep reminded me how exhausted I was.

"Here let me help you get into bed and then I'll see what I can do for dinner later..."

 

Taking me by the elbow he helped me stand. Even though I could undress myself I let him do it. I knew it would help him feel a bit better about things. 

 

Crawling under the blankets I was almost too scared to close my eyes. My mother had died on this bed and my father in the corner. I couldn't help but wonder what went through their minds as they did. The thought of dying and leaving my kid with no answers scared me.

 

Sai stayed with me until I finally drifted off.

 

*

I had just under a week until I was to be admitted. The only way for me to safely have this baby was through a c-section. 

 

This last week had been particularly rough, almost like our little one knew it was nearly eviction time. 

 

Sai had been running around like crazy organising all the things we needed and I felt a little left out. I'd been to exhausted to go with him and face timing a shopping trip just wasn't the same.

 

*

The night before I was due for surgery I'd been admitted. Waking up the next morning I was practically whimpering. The pain was so bad I couldn't even scream. Sai had a death grip on my hand and I was holding on just as hard.

 

He kissed my forehead just before I was wheeled off. I wanted so badly for him to come with me but he wasn't allowed. It was probably better that way. He'd been taking blood pills since I couldn't feed him and having that much of my blood around him would probably push him into a feeding frenzy.

 

*

Holding hands... well his tiny hand around my finger I couldn't believe how tiny he was. Even though he was part vampire he was still placed under observation. 

 

Sai was beaming. I didn't think it was possible for his smile to be so large. 

 

Our baby boy Kai.

 

*

I was forced to stay in hospital for a week. Kai had done a good job of messing up my insides a little and was stuck bored out of my brain. I wanted to be with Kai all the time but at the moment the only times I could was to feed him. 

 

Feeding time was a little weird. Like normal baby he suckled from my breasts but the difference was he already had small fangs and would bite them in every time. 

 

*

Kai stayed in an extra week. For a premmy baby he had plenty of fight and was gaining weight nicely. Bringing him home topped everything I had ever felt. Sai turned completely clucky. It was hard to imagine my big bad vampire slaying vampiric boyfriend being so timid. He'd spend hours watching Kai sleep. My heart melted every time I saw them together.

 

*

Kai was now a few months old. I started trying to bulk up a bit and regain some of the muscle I'd lost. It was exhausting. Between Kai and school and working out I knew I was stretching myself too thin but I didn't know what else to do.

 

I wanted to be stronger and healthier for him and Sai.

 

Sais parents had come round the week we'd finally brought Kai home. His dad seemed mesmerised and even his mother smiled slightly.

 

Kai's crib was still in our bedroom. We'd decided to renovate my room into something a little more suitable for the time being. All my things from when I was a child were to be stored at the estate.

 

Sai was in the lounge room cuddling with Kai while I was packing everything. He'd offered to help but it was something I wanted to do alone. Some things I didn't even remember and the realisation of it stung.

 

I'd packed everything up and the last thing to do was dismantle the bed. The frame was relatively light and came apart easily. Moving it aside I propped it against the mattress already against the opposite wall.

 

I'd almost missed it. One of the floor panels weren't quiet right. Kneeling down I pushed on one end so the other side would lift.

 

Inside the floor was a heap of documents and envelopes, I pulled them all checking the space for anything else. Nothing.

 

The documents had faded a little with age but were still readable.

 

Setting them aside I started on the envelopes. There was a different photo in each. Laying out the photos I noted how they were all the same 2 kids taken at various ages. I was almost certain it was Sai and I. But that couldn't be right. As far as I knew I hadn't met Sai until that night and even then it was only because his parents were concerned that he'd shown up in the first place. 

 

Sliding them into a pile I picked them and the documents up. 

"Sai go lay Kai down for a bit then come over here"

I was sitting at the kitchen table now. The photos were in front of the only other seat waiting for Sais inspection and I was leafing through the papers trying to make sense of something... anything.

 

I knew my parents had worked on the blood pills and the fact that they were now available must have meant some success.

 

Sai came back and took his seat. I could see the frown forming as he shifted through the photos.

"That's me... and is that you?"

 

I nodded

"But I didn't think we knew each other until that night"

Again I nodded

"Kaye we look like we're about 6 in the last ones. Is it possible we knew each other before that?"

 

"I don't know... I mean we both know our parents were friends but why wouldn't they tell us if we did"

"I've got no idea... maybe these papers will tell us something"

 

Without saying anything else he picked up half the stack and started on them.

 

Now I know I'm not crazy smart but I was more than smart enough to hold my own, but some of the stuff in this just wasn't making sense. Out the corner of my eye I could see Sai making faces at each page he skimmed.

 

"Kaye if I'm reading this right the blood for the pills only work if it's human omega"

He held out the paper, my hands shook a little as I took it.

 

He was right. Reading it made other things fall into place. My parents had been working for Sais but it didn't seem like they were truly friends. It seemed more like Sai had been the guinea pig for the pills and my blood had made them.

 

My parents had been tweeting my DNA to prevent rejection and develop a product that would actually sate a vampires hunger. I felt sick. I felt like everything was a lie. 

 

What if I had never meant to be Sais omega, what if they had triggered that, in that case was I keeping Sai from the one truly for him. And now we had Kai as well. Was that another shackle when Sai should be free. I started to panic. Throwing down the paper I pushed away from the table stumbling towards the bedroom. I didn't know what I really wanted only that I need Kai right then. 

 

Scooping him from the crib he let out an unimpressed cry. I pressed my finger to his lips and he started suckling on it straight away.

 

Being careful I crawled into the middle of the bed and curled around him. I wanted to just melt away with him. 

 

Sai had followed from the lounge area and was awkwardly hovering in the door way.

"Kaye?"

His voice was full of concern 

"Sai I just need a minute ok... please just let me have a minute"

"I'll be out in the lounge if you need me ok"

 

He left and I let out a sigh. Kai's big blue eyes were staring at me almost like he knew something was wrong.

 

*

I'd drifted off to sleep only waking when Kai started crying, demanding to be fed. Sai came in and sat next to me watching Kai feed, with a big smile on his face. It felt like my heart broke a little.

 

"Did you read those papers?"

He shook his head

"I couldn't really work them out. I tried to again but it wasn't making much sense to me"

 

I was torn whether to tell him or not. Kai picked that moment to chomp down harder and I let out a small yelp.

 

"Sai... I'm honestly scared by them... I'm scared by the truth in them and I'm scared for Kai..."

It was true, even though I didn't think Sai would just toss us aside I couldn't help but a little afraid he would.

 

"Kaye if you're scared you need to tell me. I can't protect either of you unless you do"

"Do you promise you won't lose it"

"Kaye..."

"No Sai you need to fucking promise me. I don't think I can have Kai here if you lose control of yourself"

 

"Kaye... I would never do anything to Kai or to you..."

"I don't know. You might feel completely different in a minute"

 

His face visibly paled

"My parents worked for yours. We were both used for experiments as kids. The blood pills were made from my blood and every time they failed they would tinker with my DNA. I'm not even completely human..."

Tears started to fall. The parents I remembered were kind and loving but I'd be the first to admit I couldn't remember much before that night.

 

"Kaye... " Sai moved to hug me but I shuffled back.

"Sai I was genetically altered to be your omega. I... I'm... I'm not even supposed to be yours and your supposed to be someone else's"

My tears ran freely falling on Kai

"We aren't supposed to be yours Sai"

 

Kai let out a loud cry and Sai took him off of me. For a moment I held my breath.

 

Sai place Kai to his shoulder to burp him and I felt myself breath again.

 

"Kaye I don't believe that. You and Kai are my everything's. Even if you hadn't been my omega or my partner I still would have chosen you. There is no one in the world who can make me feel the way you do"

 

"Your true mate would"

Sai let out a sigh

"Kaye it's simple at the end of the day do you love me"

"Yes"

"Then that's all that matters. Whether we ended up together through fate or design I'm never going to leave you... either of you"

 

Kai picked then to finally puke on Sais shoulder. He definitely took after daddy.

 

"Look let me clean Kai up and get him settled and then maybe we could cuddle up together for a bit ok"

 

I nodded. I missed the physical intimacy. We hadn't been able to do much before Kai had been born and it had become even less now.

 

Sai went off with Kai and I went to the shower. Stripping naked I examined myself in the mirror. My body was still too slight for my liking and my hips were now wider. The scar from the c-section stood out against how pale my belly was and the stretch marks left me feeling less than attractive. I'd tried to hide how insecure I'd become about it all but looking at it was just a bit too much, especially now. Instead I showered trying to scrub every inch of myself raw. Looking in the mirror had made me question how much of me was really me and I was heading for a melt down.

 

Turning off the shower and drying I hunted around for pyjamas. Sai would of course come to bed in boxer shorts but tonight I just couldn't do it.

 

I was under the covers by the time he finally came back. Stripping off he slid under the blankets and without thinking I inched closer to the edge. I knew he noticed by the way he paused but he didn't say anything. Instead he ignored the action grabbing me and sliding me over until he was spooned up behind me.

 

Licking and kissing he nuzzled into my neck, his fingers running up and down my chest. I felt tears coming to my eyes and my walls burst.

 

"Hey... hey now don't cry..."

 

Moving back a bit Sai rolled me over before pulling me close to his chest.

 

"If its about before I already promised to protect both of you..."

I shook my head against his chest

 

"It's not that just that. When I looked in the mirror before... all I felt was disgust. I don't know how you could love something like me..."

 

Sai sighed loudly

"Idiot. I love you. I love everything about you... I don't see anything to be disgusted by and it hurts to hear you say that"

 

I wanted to believe him but I couldn't

"Kaye there's nothing wrong with you or your body. You have no reason to feel this way"

 

"You're wrong... its disgusting..."

"What's disgusting?"

"I'm still too thin and my stomach looks a complete mess... I feel about as attractive as a rotten potato left in the sun"

 

Sai rolled me into my back and slid his hand up my pj shirt pushing the fabric back as he did.

 

Leaning over down he kissed my scar and stretch marks. My face burned with embarrassment.

 

"Kaye these marks are nothing to be ashamed of. They prove you brought a new life into this world. Our son exists in this world because you had the strength to carry him... please don't think so little of something you should be so proud of"

 

I bit my lip hard trying to stop crying.

"Even if your struggling to love yourself you should know how much we both love you. Let us love you until you can love yourself again... ok?"

I nodded letting out a long breath.

 

Sai rolled on top of me so he was straddling my waist, gently he unbuttoned the shirt until it fell open.

 

Leaning down he licked and kissed his was down from my neckline to the scar.

 

"You truly are beautiful" 

I blushed turning my face away.

"Kaye is it ok? Can we have sex? I won't force it if you don't want to but right now I really want to have you feel me inside of you and feeling like one with you..."

 

Oh dear lord he was sounding so corny and I just couldn't say no.

"Ok but we need to be quiet... I don't want Kai knowing anything about sex until he's at least 20 and even then that's still too soon"

Sai let out a snort of laughter

 

Sliding down my pj bottoms he moved very slowly and carefully like he was savouring every second. Gentle kisses along each thigh left me shaking. I could smell the slick in the air.

 

He was being so gentle it was almost too gentle and when he finally slid in his pace was slow and full of love. 

 

"Sai... please..."

I hoped he'd get the message and he did. He picked up the pace slamming in over and over until I had no choice but to cum. Feeling his knot inside me made me feel so full and wanted I couldn't help but start crying again.

 

He stayed there laying on top of me and holding me tight until his knot lessened enough so he could slide out and he rolled off me before linking out hands together

"Kaye thankyou for loving me"

 

*

Kai woke us up a few hours later. Telling Sai to go back to sleep I picked up our tiny son. Even though Sai had promised to protect us I couldn't help be scared. It felt like we were in the middle of something everyone else but us knew about and I didn't like it.

 

Leaving the room I returned to the kitchen table. Setting my Kai down to feed I picked up the papers and started going through them again. If my DNA was altered then that made Kai second generation. With Sais vampire DNA any issues with mine would have been corrected, meaning he would make a better specimen then I did. My blood ran cold. There's no way we could be safe here.

 

I must have taken longer than I realised because Sai came stumbling out, he was still half asleep.

"Come back to bed Kaye"

I shook my head but he still reached down and lifted Kai off of me.

He frowned looking at the paperwork

"You need to stop reading it. It's not going to help anything"

I bit my lip. 

"Is this why you don't feel safe or is this place?"

"Both I guess. Sometimes I still see that scene when I walk into our room and now that I know the truth begins with our child hood I'm afraid for Kai. If they messed with my DNA I passed it onto him. I'm scared that I'm going to wake up in the middle of the night and find someone has taken him..."

I knew it sounded a little pathetic but it didn't make it any less true.

 

"What if we left here for a bit. Would that help?"

He was gently bouncing and rubbing Kai's back.

"We have no where to go... your parents made it clear we couldn't go to the estate"

 

"Actually I've been thinking about it. My grandpa doesn't live that far away and well my parents wouldn't go anywhere near him..."

 

I'd never met his grandparents. I mean I knew he must have them but it just never really became a thing to talk about.

"Will it be safe. I don't care about my safety I mean for Kai. Will he be safe"

Sai frowned for a second

"Trust me it'll be safe for you both of you. And if it will help easy your mind we can go now"

 

I nodded as I stood up. Grabbing all the papers and photos I stuffed them into my backpack. 

"I'll get Kai ready and pack for him, so pack a few things for both of us ok"

"Yep..."

 

In the end I didn't really know what I packed I just tried to fit as much as possible into my bag. 

 

When I was done I found out some clothes for now. I couldn't very well turn up in my pyjamas after all.

 

Sai wanted to use the car and I wanted to take my bike for the simple reason that my bike wasn't fitted with gps like the car. I'd even gone so far as to ask him to turn his mobile off so we couldn't be traced by that. He probably thought I was crazy but let me have my way. 

 

Admittedly 2 teens, a baby and a nappy bag was more than bit awkward to position on a bike but somehow we managed it.

 

It had been so long since I'd been in my motorbike and I realised how much I'd missed it. Sai hadn't let me near it since last year, hell he hadn't even wanted to bring it when we moved.

 

*

It took about 2 hours to reach his grandparents house. It wasn't at all what I was expecting. The estate was massive, comprised of multiple multi-storey houses and utility room, this place was a quiet clean house that blended right in with the rest of the neighbour hood.

 

Sliding off the back of the bike I took Kai off of Sai. He'd somehow managed to keep him contained in his jacket the whole trip. Thinking about it now my heart skipped a beat with all the what ifs. I was a terrible mum.

 

Sai went first and I followed behind at a much slower pace. The sun was just starting to come up and I felt bad about our rude arrival time. Sai didn't seem to phased and went a head pressing the front door bell.

 

The man that opened the door wasn't quiet as old as I was expecting. It was like looking at Sais father and adding 5 years. I couldn't even guess how old he was. Kai started to grizzle and the old man looked surprised. Stepping to side he ushered us both in.

 

No one spoke as we walked through the house, not until we hit what seemed to be a study in the back of the house. Sai walked in sitting in one of the high backed chairs opposite the desk. Unsure what to do I followed his lead.

 

Taking his place behind the desk I busied myself with Kai so I wouldn't have to look up.

 

"Sai my boy look at you! It's been what 10 years since I saw you! And who's this?"

 

I looked up, swallowing hard.

 

"That's Kaye my omega and out son Kai"

I was glad Sai answered for me because I really didn't think I could work English at the moment.

 

"I already knew he was your omega idiot I just didn't know his name!"

I snorted in laughter and Kai grizzled.

 

"It's not my fault you didn't make yourself clear"

The old man started laughing and I felt myself warming up to him.

Passing Kai to Sai I opened up my backpack and started digging around for the papers and photos.

 

Sliding them across the desk I didn't say anything, instead I just let the old man flick through them. He looked clearly disgusted.

 

"Erk I remember this shit. It's why I left the estate, your parents were pushing for this research but I wanted to find another way. I didn't know they'd continued"

 

Kai let out a loud cry and Sai passed him back to me. He was probably tired and hungry.

 

Putting his needs before my embarrassment I pulled my shirt down so he could feed. 

Sais grandfather watched on looking affectionate.

"He must have caused you a lot of trouble..."

"Which one? Sai or Kai?"

Sai slapped my arm playfully.

 

"It's been a long time since I saw a half human baby. Well I suppose you see it as half vampire. They've always been rare. I don't think I've seen one in the last 50 years at least"

It didn't seem right he could talk about 50 years of time so casually.

 

"He did but he was worth every moment"

 

When Kai was done feeding Sai took him off me to burp him. I was so sleepy that sitting up any longer just didn't seem possible. I didn't even bother to stifle my yawn.

 

"Kaye you can stay here, you and little Kai. As long as you're here my fool son won't come near you"

 

I nodded. Though Kai didn't drink any where near as much of my blood as Sai I was feeling it on top of the mental and physical fatigue.

"Thankyou"

I yawned again.

 

"I'll show you to the guest room. If you need anything just boss Sai around. He can find it"

I smiled severely doubting Sai would know where to find anything in the house.

 

I was out of it the moment my head hit the pillow.

 

*

Sai and Kai weren't in the room when I woke up and couldn't help but go into panic mode.

 

Stripping quickly I tried to ignore the fact I smelt and changed.

 

Stepping out the room I tried to remember which way to go. I didn't so I went left.

 

I had no idea where I was going only that it felt like they might be that way.

 

My senses were right. Coming out into the kitchen there was a clear view of the back veranda. Sai was sitting playing with Kai.

 

Stepping through the sliding doors I walked over to Sai and hit on the back of the head.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

 

"Cause you needed the sleep... sheesh why the abuse...?"

Sitting down next to them I directed me attention to Kai

"Kai your daddy is an idiot. He seems to have forgotten I haven't been here before, and that are evil men are after us"

 

I started tickling Kai's belly and he cried with the laughter.

"Yes your daddy is silly isn't he"

 

Sai was pouting

"Kai I can't help it for your mummy needed the sleep... besides someone had to get you up and give you a bath... your mummy may be pretty amazing but I'm pretty sure he can't do that in his sleep"

 

"Kai don't look for a second" it's not like could understand, but I still leant in and planted a soft kiss to Sais lips.

 

Sai rewarded me with a big smile.

 

"I suppose this means both my loves had to wait for breakfast too.. such a bad mummy"

Taking Kai off of Sai I positioned myself between his legs and got Kai settled.

 

Sai licked the side of my neck before sliding his fangs in. I moaned a little. It felt good but not like before when I was pregnant. Every time he'd fed from me then, had made so incredibly horny. It had been more than disappointing when he stopped for the last month.

 

I groaned as he pulled back. Kai was still suckling away contently.

Sai didn't break the physical contact instead he loosely wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder

"We make cute babies"

I nodded watching Kai. 

 

"One day when things settle down and we're all safe I want to have more..."

I let the sentence fall. Things with Kai may have been a little more than risky but to me that didn't matter. If it was to Sai I would gladly have all the children my body would let me.

 

"Kaye you nearly died just to bring Kai into this world... I don't know what I would do if you really did"

"I didn't mean right this instance silly, besides I wouldn't change a thing... you and Kai are my whole world and I can handle it if it means I get another piece of you to love"

 

Sai let out a low sigh before pressing a kiss to my neck

"Besides think of all the practice we can do in the mean time"

I couldn't help but smirk even though I couldn't see Sais face I could practically feel the heat from his blushing face.

 

*

Sai was upstairs taking a nap with Kai and I was downstairs reading in the study.

 

Sais grandfather had told me he wanted to talk to me earlier and now I was reading while awkwardly waiting.

 

I jumped when the study door creaked. The book slipped from my fingers, hastily I picked it up, carefully checking to make sure it wasn't dented or torn.

 

"Kaye your family now, its bad for my heart to see you so jumpy" I swallowed nervously. 

 

"You still look terrified. I told you before that you're safe here... look I only wanted to talk to about Sai... is that ok?"

 

I nodded not really sure what to say.

 

"Has Sai talked much about when he was a kid?"

I shook my head. To me Sai as a kid was everything after I moved in with him. Neither of us seemed to really remember much from before then but I just took that to be normal. I couldn't deny my own curiosity now given the photos of us.

 

"When Sai was a child he very sickly. To be honest there were times we thought he would die"

My eyes went wide. Was that even really possible for a vampire?

 

"Until the age of 2 a vampire can feed from their parents, after that point they are usually fed from transfusion bags or humans"

I nodded

"Before he even turned 2 his body started rejecting his parents blood. Transfusion bags wouldn't even sustain him for a day... it was like his blood lust was out of control... he grew sicker and sicker. Some days he would be fine but others he couldn't get out of bed, his whole body would shake like he had a fever and no amount of blood would settle him..."

I tried to imagine the pain his parents must have felt... if Kai was suffering like... oh god... it scared me 

 

"Blood pills weren't around then, intact I'm certain the research started to find a way to help treat him. That why I believe your parents were employed and you were experimented on... as a parent you must now understand the fear and the need to do everything you can for your child. I'm not saying that they were right in anyway, like I said it was around that time I started to distance myself from the family. But I read these files, you two were both used and now Kai comes from the union of both of you. I want you to let me take Kai away... somewhere he will grow up safe and loved. Somewhere they won't find him"

 

Tears started to pour and my heart was breaking. If i was following what he said correctly Kai would be taken and we would never see him again.

 

"Kaye. You know your in danger... especially now you know the truth and there's another thing... I don't know how much of that file you could understand but you at least know they altered you on a genetic level...right"

I nodded not bothering to try control the small sobs escaping my lips.

"Your cells are going to break down... your body will soon reach a point where it won't be able to keep producing more red blood cells... you will die and it will be painful... even with transfusions there isn't a cure..."

He hung his head over his clenched hands almost like he was praying

This was all too much. I didn't know what to think... I'd only met him the night before, now he wanted to take my son away and he reckoned I was going to die because of my DNA... did that mean Kai would die too?

 

It was like he read my mind

"Any genetic instabilities Kai would have received from you Sais DNA would have corrected... for the most part he will be a normal child..."

I nodded in relief

"Kaye this is hard and a sucky situation. I know you have come to love Sai and he you but you need to make the right choice..."

 

I didn't want to hear it. Stumbling from the chair I ran from the room. I wanted to run to Sai and Kai. To hold have all my troubles calmed by their love, but I didn't want Sai to be hurt and that side won out.

 

It didn't matter that I didn't know the neighbourhood, I ran and I ran until my lungs were burning. Even if I wasn't up to the same physical fitness as before I still had managed to put some crazy distance between me and that house.

 

Wandering around my feet began to hurt. I'd been to out of it to even put shoes on and I was pretty sure the bitumen had torn the bottoms. 

Sitting down on the curbing I winced as I checked them both. They weren't bleeding but they were scraped and sore. 

 

Limping I tried to find my way back

 

*

I hadn't even heard the car. I'd been wandering for hours and kept bursting into tears. I'd decided Sai and I were going to leave, going to take Kai far away from everything and live together as a happy family until I died. Of course I wouldn't be able to tell Sai about any of it but it wouldn't really matter when I was dead, as long as Kai grew up well.

 

I was so lost trying to plan things in my head I didn't process things being wrong until the needle slid into my neck and the ground rushed up to meet me.

 

*


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes wouldn't open. I could hear a rhythmic beeping like from a hospital machine and I could hear whispers but my eyes refused to open.

My whole body throbbed, it felt like I was in heat and my nerves were in overdrive.

I could feel a sharp pain snaking across my lower abdomen but the scream I wanted to let out wouldn't come. 

The pain only intensified and soon another sensation was added to it. It felt like someone had their hands inside me.

I wondered if they realised I was "awake" or if they even cared. You hear about people waking up during surgery and never think it would happen to you but that was the only conclusion I could draw from the situation.

The pain only grew until I finally passed out again.

*  
This time when I woke up I could actually open my eyes. The few seconds of relief were soon replaced with dread as I tried to look around the room.

My wrists and ankles were bound to some sort of bed frame and even in the dim light I could tell this was no hospital. If I looked to the left I could see all sorts of medical equipment laying bloody along a low bench.

But to the right... that's what terrified me.

There was a glass room, like what had been at the club, inside it the wall were splattered with blood. It took squinting to be able to finally figure out why. It was one vampire admits a sea of what seemed to be body parts. A vampire doesn't need to consume flesh in fact it does nothing at all for them, as long as they drain the limb of blood that's all they need but this vamp was chewing away on what looked to be a hand. It was like a dog with a bone.

My stomach revolted and whatever was in it now ran down the side of my face and pooled under my shoulder.

Something was very wrong here.

*  
That's how it was day after day. Someone who I assumed was a nurse would first draw a sample of my blood before injecting me with a sedative.

During these times I had no way to tell how long I was out of it only that I would wake to find somewhere new in my body had been cut into.

It was hard not to worry... even though I knew the situation I was in was pretty extreme my waking hours were spent thinking of Kai and Sai. Both of them would be needing blood... my blood and yet there was nothing I could do for them.

*  
Laying there awake at night I'd grown used to the sound of the vampire gnawing at some different body part. It had almost become relaxing, hearing it and knowing I wasn't alone.

*  
If I took each wound to mean one surgery and they did one a day than that would mean I'd already been down here for at least a week and a half. I didn't know how much of me was left for them to explore. 

With each day I felt worse and worse. My body still throbbed just like it had when I'd first awoken here and the words Sais grandfather had said about my cells degrading played in my mind over and over. 

*  
Waking up I found I wasn't in the strange room that had been my home for all the long hours. I'd been moved into my own glass cage. Looking through the glass left me feeling alone as all I could see was bare white walls.

When I heard the footsteps click against the tiles I had no idea what to expect. It was even more confusing when I was faced with what seemed to be the carbon copy of myself. 

"They call you Kaye I believe but your real name is Calle. I was the first and you are the second"  
The first what? The way he spoke held no emotion and his face gave nothing away.

"You are an omega and have bonded with an alpha vampire named Sai. You also have a son named Kai, correct?"  
I nodded  
"We could have never expected these results, perhaps it was a good thing our men left you alive after all"  
My eyes narrowed. Why did this other me know all about me? 

"Our staff have also noticed your cooperation in our experiments. Honesty we expected some hostility. We also know about your cells degrading. You could even say that's what all the surgeries were for, now before you get the wrong idea we merely wanted to see the rate at which we could accelerate it. You had maybe a year or 2 when you were first brought in. With your cooperation we've lowered that by that by nearly half"

I swallowed hard. I knew my time was short but I didn't think I wouldn't be there for Kai's first day of school.

"Seeing you were a clone made from poor technology it really is amazing how long you lasted and now thanks to this we will be able to modify our system"

I was absolutely furious and disgusted. There was no way any of this shit could be real. 

"We have implanted a biochip inside your lower abdomen. It will continue to monitor the rate at which your body fails and will notify us when and where to collect your corpse"

I let out a growl surprising myself at the anger.

"Now no need for that Calle. Once I have left this room will be unlocked and you will be allowed to leave. We have decided the best way to continue is to wait and examine the data after your death. You will able to return to your boyfriend and son. Doesn't that sound nice?"

He didn't even wait for me to reply, not that I even knew what to say. Instead he turned and walked off like none of this bothered him at all. It felt like a dream. Who the fuck comes in and says "oh look sorry yeah we made you, your not really a person... more of a thing and we sped up your death just cause we could... but it's all good you can go now, see ya when your dead!"

True to his word after a few moments the roof slid open and the whole floor began to rise. For the first time in a long time sun poured over me. My eyes burnt from the light and I found they still hurt even after shielding them with my hand.

Stepping out I looked around. I knew this place. This was down the back of Sais family estate. Falling to my knees I started vomiting. I had no recollection of eating but my vomit told me I had at some stage. 

Staggering back up I started walking.

*  
Getting off the estate wasn't even hard. I was left to assume that they had me under surveillance and had notified staff to make themselves scarce.

My feet were still bare but they had at least redressed me in the clothes I'd been wearing. 

Every step was painful and I was growing increasingly dizzy but I was determined to put some distance between myself and the estate before trying to find a phone and getting Sai to come pick me up.

I knew I'd only been maybe half a hour but I felt like so much longer. Stumbling I tripped over my own feet, I didn't even have the energy to stop my fall and instead passed out right there.

*  
"Oi Kaye..."  
I let out a groan, fuck Sai could b annoying.  
"That's it come on baby you need to wake up"  
I realised he was shaking me and the pounding in my head didn't like that at all. I felt my breath catch just before I puked.  
"Kaye!"

Pushing open my eyes I realised Sai had me laying half on his lap. His face was full of worry but to me it was still the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Where have you been?! You've been gone for 4 days!"  
I frowned... 4 days didn't seem right. Even with the drugs messing with my sense of time it still felt like it was a good two weeks.

Sliding out from under me Sai manoeuvred us so he could pick me up.   
"It doesn't matter now just lets get you home. I know a certain little boy that has not been impressed at all with your absence"

*  
I assumed the car I was now I belonged to Sais grandfather. The make and model were completely wrong to have been Sais.

I'd only really registered it before I fell asleep.

Sai woke me gently we got back to his grandparents. He wanted to carry me but I wanted to at least attempt to move under my own steam... naturally he won. 

Carrying me inside I prayed he was going to take me straight to bed. My head was still pounding and as dirty as I felt all I wanted was to sink back into his embrace and sleep for a million years. Knowing he was right there and Kai was safe and sound just a little further past him.  
Instead I was deposited on the bathroom floor. I couldn't help but shiver as the coldness of the tiles began to seep through my clothes. It didn't take long before Sai had the water running and he was back taking my clothes off.

I kept my eyes closed. I hadn't been able to look at the surgery sites myself and had avoided looking instead focusing on everything else. Sai let out an angry growl as he peeled off my shirt. I could smell the anger over the stench of vomit on my clothes. I knew he was trying to be gentle but struggling with his anger, he still made me yelp as he stripped off my pants.  
"Sai please don't look..."  
"Too fucking late Kaye. Who the fuck did this"  
His hand on my thigh was starting to become painful as his fingers dug in, I let out a whimper.  
"Fuck!"  
"Sai please just... please help me get clean and then take me to bed. I can't move anymore..."  
I really couldn't move and I needed him to keep it together for now.

I heard the fabric as he stripped himself off. Awkwardly he hand carried me before we both sank to the shower floor. He was sitting behind me while I was propped up against his chest. 

His hands still shook as he started to clean me down. One by one the dressings peeled back and the sites burned as the water ran over them. Sai would have to redress them all later. 

The water did nothing to easy the throbbing on my head but having Sai so close... well I didn't want him to let go.  
Gently he rinse my hair before planting kisses where the shampoo trails had just been. I couldn't help but moan  
"Sai..."  
"Yeah baby?"  
"I know you probably don't want to but you need to feed..."  
I felt his whole body stiffen  
"You said it's been days and you must be feeling the effects... please..."  
"Kaye what the hell. You look like... well I don't have a word for it but it's not great..."  
"Sai please I'm so tired... but I won't be able to sleep until you and Kai have both fed so please..."

I felt Sai move and waited for the sharp sting of his fangs... instead the water stopped. I frowned. Leaning me forward he slipped out from behind me. I couldn't help but panic feeling I'd fucked up.

Opening my eyes I watched Sai moving to get towels. The throbbing in my head increased so I was forced to close them again.

Gently Sai picked me up and laid a towel in my lap.  
"Bed..."

That was it the only explanation I was getting before he set off.

*  
Sitting me on the edge he took over drying me from head to toe even finding out some underwear for me. 

Helping me across he positioned me on the middle of the bed before propping my head up on a pillow and pulling the blankets up to my waist.

I let out a groan... bed felt so good. I had to fight to stay awake. 

Feeling the bed dip a pillow was moved up to my chest, Sai was trying to help so I could feed Kai. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

I winced as Kai's fangs slid in. His tiny mouth greedy for more. Sai had gotten up and moved so he was now spooning up behind me  
"Let me know if it's too much or I drink to much..." sleepily I half nodded.

As his fangs slid in I swallowed hard. I felt like crying. My two boys, soon I'd be saying goodbye to both. Before the tears could come I fell asleep

*  
"Kaye... come on babe you need to wake up"  
Sai was shaking me gently but waking up seemed like effort so I snuggled further down into the bed.  
"Kaye... you need to eat something and then I promise you can go back to sleep"  
My stomach betrayed me growled loudly causing Sai to laugh.  
"Come on let's get you up"  
I opened my eyes slowly uncurling myself. My abdomen was still super tender and even the slightest move had my biting my lip so I wouldn't moan in pain. It took a long minute to finally sit up and manoeuvre myself into a good position.  
Sai said nothing as he placed a plate down on my lap. It wasn't much just some snacks, he probably knew I couldn't handle anything terribly substantial just yet.

Quietly I chewed. I couldn't really taste anything and with him watching I was forced to finish the plate. When I was finally done I collapsed back against the pillow closing my eyes. I felt the weight of the plate being lifted off my lap only to feel it replaced with Sai.

He was sitting so his weight was over my thighs and his ear was against my chest. Lifting one hand I threaded my fingers through his hair.

"Kaye will you tell me what happened?"  
I frowned  
"Didn't you promise I could go back to sleep?"  
"Kaye how am I supposed to let you sleep when I don't even know if you're safe here"

"Sai I'm safe here... we are all safe for now so please let me go back to sleep"  
I felt his weight shift and he moved off me to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How did you even know where to pick me up?"  
It wasn't the conversation he wanted but I was hoping he'd at least take the hint that I was trying.  
"I got a text with gps coordinates"

I nodded, that made sense. They probably still had me under observation or just tracked it from the device they'd put inside me

"Kaye... do you not trust me? Is that why you don't wanna talk about it"  
Sitting up I moved to fast and let out a loud hiss from the pain. Sai grabbed me arm clearly concerned.  
"Sai you're the only person I can trust. You and Kai. It's not that I don't want to tell you... I'm just so tired... let me feed Kai now and then sleep. I swear I'll tell you once I've had some more sleep"  
He let go of my arm and I sank back. Moving off the bed he came back with Kai, helping me position him so he could feed. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see his worried face.

*  
It was late the next day by the time I finally woke up. Kai was crying and I could hear Sai trying to sooth him. My heart broke a little.  
"Pass him to me..." sitting up I held my arms out and Sai passed him over.  
"Come sit next to me ok"  
I patted the bed with my free hand and Sai came over obediently.

"You wanted to know what happened? I'll tell you now... but I'm still sleepy so don't blame me if I get confused"  
Better to get this done with now than have to deal with him questioning me all day.

"Did you know I'm not really human?"  
Great opening sentence right there  
"The people who took me explained a few things... things about my past... apparently what they did to my DNA wasn't just mess with it. I'm technically a clone... he called me the second and that he was the first. They cut me open to see how my insides worked with all the experiments and after having Kai... and when they were done they let me go"  
It was a really short version but it covered the basics and Sai wouldn't really be able to handle the rest. I was expecting Sai to be angry but instead he started laughing.  
"Kaye... what a load of crap" he clenched his sides laughing   
"I'm pretty sure if they could clone people we would all know about it"  
I felt a little hurt. It's not like I wanted to believe what I'd been told either  
"Sai it kind of makes sense... and we both know we were experimented on as children"  
"But Kaye if they wanted to know about you they wouldn't have just let you go... I get wanting to check out your body from a science point of view but this whole cloning thing... I don't buy it"  
I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell him I was dying so I'd just have to let him have this.

Kai finally pulled back and Sai took him to burp him before putting him back down in his crib.

"Kaye I don't know if you're telling me everything or not... I get the feeling you aren't but don't listen to them ok... you're my omega... my human omega ok..."  
I nodded. My thoughts were still a mess.  
"We need to dress those wounds too... and you need another shower"  
He pinched his nose  
"Shut up and help me than" I held my arms out like a small child and pouted.

Sai came over and picked me up. I didn't much feel like smiling knowing everything I did but it was clear it wouldn't change anything and I didn't want to spend what time I had left dealing with that.

*  
The hot water felt almost as good as Sais hands. I was desperate for the connection and Sai seemed just as hungry. 

Lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist he nuzzled and licked as my neck before slowly sinking his fangs in. I moaned at the pain. I could feel his erection rubbing against my arse and tried to wiggle to make him hurry up. Taking the hint he carried me over sitting me down on the edge of the bathroom sink.

Moving my legs he slid down gently running his tongue along each of my thighs. I moaned loudly before remembering this wasn't our place and we weren't alone. Blushing I clamped a hand over my mouth.  
Sai raised an eyebrow before continuing.

Gently he ran his tongue along my erection before taking me into his mouth. It was hard not to groan. It's been a long time since he'd touched me this way and my mind was getting hazy from desire.

He teased me with his tongue until I was just about to cum before pulling off completely. I let out a muffled groan. Ignoring it he grabbed my hips and tilted them to give him better access.

He was very gentle and sweet as he started to open me up. My hand left my mouth and I grabbed onto his hair. I couldn't help but start to rock my hips in time with the movement of his tongue and fingers. I could smell the slick in the air.

I was forced to let go of his hair as he slip back up  
"Are you ready?"  
I nodded.  
"Tell me if you need to stop"  
Again I nodded

Feeling him slide in I couldn't help but moan. He pressed his lips to mine to silence me. I could taste myself mixed in with the kiss but really didn't care. 

He didn't bother starting off slow instead he seemed intent on fucking me as hard as he could. Not that I was complaining. Neither of us would be able to last long.

It only took a few minutes before my own orgasm finally came. Clenching down on his I let out a low whimper. Sai began to swell and came again as he knotted me.   
It was a good thing neither of us could move... every part of me was tingling from the sensations and I was sure my legs wouldn't work even if I had wanted them to.  
"Kaye you're so fucking beautiful"  
I blushed forgetting for a moment and looking down as my stomach.  
My breath hitched at the site of the cuts and bruises. I couldn't stop the panic rising. Without thinking I pushed against him... whimpering from pain as his knot moved.  
Sai moved that half step back toward me, making me whimper again from his knot. He pulled me close to his chest, not even caring about the semen smearing across both of us.  
"Kaye... breath for me ok? You're ok... don't look baby..."  
I nodded against him  
"I'm sorry... I was so in the moment I'd forgotten..."  
Sai laughed  
"So you admit my sexual skills are mind blowing"  
"Idiot"

His knot started to lessen and he slid out. As his did I half slipped off the cabinet and he had to catch me  
"Easy babe"

I looked at the shower again... it was too much effort and it was also really comforting having Sais sent all over me.  
"Do you want another shower?"  
I shook my head  
"Right bed it is!"

*  
Sai took his time cleaning each site. I couldn't watch so instead I covered my face with a pillow. I could smell anger coming from him and was glad he didn't know the whole truth. 

When he was done he packed away the first aid kit before climbing up and removing the pillow. Rolling on top he kissed me deeply. He was clearly up for continuing from the bathroom.   
"Sai we can't have sex with Kai in the room... it's creepy..."  
Rolling off he sighed. I bit my lip in panic when he slid off the bed. Gathering up a sheet I watch on confused. Flicking it out he laid it over the top of the crib so it fell down completely blocking Kai's line of sight to us.

I raised an eyebrow as he came back to bed.  
"He can't see anything and if you can be quiet he won't hear anything either... he's asleep anyway and I haven't had my fill of you yet"

I tried to push the thought of Kai out my mind. It still felt odd having him in the room but I couldn't tell Sai I didn't trust his grandfather with him.

So I gave in and let him devour me over and over until my mind went blank and my whole world was only Sai.

*  
Laying there in bed I was watching Sai sleep. He was so perfect even with the drool in the corner of his mouth. 

It was a long while before he woke up. Even the way he yawned and stretched made my heart skip a beat. Seeing that I was watching him he reached out and pulled me close, nuzzling against my neck.  
"Good morning beautiful"  
I snorted a little it was the middle of the night... hardly morning.

"Sai..."  
"Mmmm?"  
"I want to go home"  
I felt him stiffen for a second but he didn't let go.  
"Are you embarrassed about earlier?"  
I blushed remembering that despite my best efforts I'd been a bit vocal with my moaning  
"Maybe..."  
It wasn't but thinking about it was a bit embarrassing.  
"You were the one who wanted to leave and after what happened I don't think it's such a great idea..."  
"Ok than how about we go far away. Just the 3 of us? Somewhere where no one knows us?"  
He scooted back a bit looking at my face  
"Kaye... "  
"Sai..."  
He was staring hard like he was trying to read my thoughts   
"Sai please I'm just about out of clothes and we need more things for Kai... I'm not scared any more"  
He frowned  
"Sai..."  
"Kaye you know I can't say no to you... but that doesn't mean I like this at all... I don't like the fact you're hiding stuff from me either, but if it makes you feel better"  
I nodded, his words stung

 

*  
I couldn't look at his grandfather when we left. He clearly didn't approve of this at all and I didn't know if Sai had told him anything I said. The goodbye was stiff and awkward even though I still tried for Sais sake.

Sai was going to drive us back in his grandfathers car and then come back for my bike tomorrow. It was a little relieving not to have to transport Kai on the back of the bike again.

When we got back to the apartment Sai insisted that he go first. The place had been raided and stuff was scattered. Sai lost his shit over it. It wasn't until he realised how upset Kai was getting that he settled.

I sent him off to bathe Kai while I started cleaning up. We were lucky. Nothing was broken and as far as I knew there was nothing missing. 

I'd finished the lounge and kitchen area by the time Sai came back. With no food in the fridge I'd been forced to order pizza... tragic I know.

Laying on the couch together we had some stupid movie on. Sai had let me eat before feeding. My whole body tingled as his fangs slid in. I frowned. Last time it had been like this was when I was pregnant and seeing I hadn't been on heat lately there's no way I could be.

Sai didn't say anything. Instead he let his hands do all the talking. It wasn't long before the movie was completely forgotten.

Even though we'd gone over board the day before and my body was screaming at me to stop I just couldn't. I wanted to enjoy these moments as much as possible before it was too late.

Sitting in Sais lap the sounds of skin against skin filled the room, broken by the occasional moan and panting.   
My boyfriend was truly beautiful.

*  
Our funds were starting to run low. Well mine weren't as I had the additional money left to me by my parents but Sai refused to use any of it. 

He still hadn't talked to his parents which meant he had no jobs coming in. I knew how much he missed it, hell I did too. When he talked about taking on private work I had to bite my tongue. I was fucking terrified he would die and leave Kai a soon to be orphan, but I didn't want to hold him back. So in the end he picked up night work as security.

The hours were pretty shit, and for the first few weeks it was hell. It didn't help that I suspected that I was indeed pregnant again. Sai hadn't confirmed it yet like last time but all the signs and symptoms were the same. I was fucking terrified. The best course of action would be an abortion. Having Kai had shortened my life span already and with the experiments it had been shortened again. Basically there was no guarantee I could make it to 7 months, but at the same time I knew this would be my only chance to have another one of Sais children. In the end that side won out.

In the end it wasn't meant to be.

By my reckoning I was just about 4 weeks. I'd planned to tell Sai tomorrow only that didn't happen. 

Waking up in the middle of the night I all but screamed. The cramping and the blood. I'd obviously miscarried. The pain was insane, no where near what I'd gone through with Kai but it was still extreme.

Sai had woken to my scream. His face paled when he ripped back the sheet. Tears were pouring down my face and my whole body was shaking  
"Fuck... Kaye..."  
He pulled me against him. It hurt so badly... this had been my chance and now it was gone, the emotional pain was just as raw as the physical   
"Kaye... what do you need? How do I help you?"  
"Shower... help me to the shower"  
He tried to be careful as he scooped me up. I still whimpered. I could feel the blood running back down my thighs. Sai sat me down on the shower floor, before gently peeling away my now ruined pyjama pants.  
"Sai please don't look..."  
I looked up at him, he was blurred through the tears  
"Kaye... I'm not going anywhere... let me help you"  
Secretly I was relieved to hear that but I still kind of felt like I'd betrayed him. It was stupid to feel that but I wasn't in the best frame of mind.

Gently Sai spread my legs and began to clean the blood and tissue away. I had to keep my eyes closed the whole time and couldn't help but whimper every time he touched me. It seemed to take forever.  
"Sai can I have a moment... please I just need... a moment"  
Sai agreed and I heard him move away. I assumed he was going to deal with the bed. It would be ruined.

I stayed there under the hot water until he came back. The heat and blood loss had left me feeling weak. Sai helped me up. I didn't want him to carry me. Keeping my eyes closed I let him guide me back to our bed. He'd laid out a few thick towels on my side.   
Before letting me lay back down he forced a couple of pills into my hands and then a glass of water.  
I was so numb, he could have given me anything and I would have taken it. Taking the glass back he helped me lay back down. Crawling into a ball I gave into the sadness and cried myself to sleep

*  
Sais face slid in and out of focus. My whole body felt like it was burning. I could sort of make out that he was talking but everything hurt so much I just couldn't concentrate.

To be honest I don't even remember how we got to the hospital. 

I think Sai was yelling at someone at one point but I don't remember much before waking up. I'd been hooked up to an IV line while I'd been out of it and on the other side I seemed to be in the middle of a blood transfusion.

Sai and Kai weren't in the room and I couldn't help but frown. There's k way he would have left willingly. Pressing the buzzer in my hand I heard the bell as the room light lit up.

It wasn't very long before a young woman entered. She smiled warmly before starting to check my vitals.  
"I guess you already know you're in hospital, but it's ok you're going to be fine" I smiled at her not sure what to say.

"You're lucky you have such a loving alpha. He was so crazy with worry about you when he first brought you in. It took ages before he'd even settle down enough for us to get your detail"  
I blushed a little. Stupid Sai.

"On a scale from 1 to 10 how bad is the pain and discomfort at the moment?"  
"Probably an 8"  
She frowned a little before writing it down.  
"You lost a lot of blood, but you should be good to go home in a few days, we just need to run a few more panels on the samples we took of yours"  
I frowned. Shit. If Sai found out things would get messy  
"Sais not around here at the moment is he?"  
She blinked as if surprised   
"No I sent him down to cafeteria, he would have worn a hole in the floor otherwise"  
"Good... good... if I tell you stuff you can't tell him right?"  
"No, what you say will be kept private"  
"When you run your test you are going to find I'm dying. Before you say it no the pregnancy wasn't planned but yes, I knew I would probably die just after giving birth. Sai doesn't know and it's better for him not to. Please don't tell him. I need to do it myself when the time is right... please"  
Tears swelled in the corners of my eyes, I held my breath waiting for some sort of lecture  
"I'll make a note of it. This can't be easy for you. How about I see if I can get someone to find your boyfriend and son for you?"  
I nodded wiping my eyes on the backs of my hands   
"Thankyou"

*  
Sai and Kai showed up about 100 minutes after the young doctor had left. As soon as Sai walked in I held my arms out so I could cuddle Kai. My stomach was still cramping and I still felt shit but I needed cuddles.

Settling Kai down on one side Sai sat on the edge of the other.  
"I think you scared them..."  
I smiled at Sai taking his hand, he looked a little put out.  
"You fucking scared me... I thought you were dying..."  
"Not gonna lie it felt like that too..."  
"Did you know you were pregnant?"  
"I suspected... but you didn't say anything..."  
I pulled Kai closer planting a kiss on the top of his head.  
"I didn't even taste it... but you do feel better now right??"  
"Yeah I'll be ok... lay down next to me?"  
Sai stretched out awkwardly around the IV tubes, but it was nice.

The medication took hold and I fell asleep with my two loves.

*  
I'd developed an infection so they kept me in for 3 days. Sai wouldn't let me do anything at home, I was secretly grateful. The bleeding may have lessened but my stomach area was still super tender.

Kai was starting to walk well crawl-stand up-stumble-fall-repeat. I wanted to be sitting down on the floor playing but instead I was stuck watching from the couch. He was going to such a handful.

Sai didn't know but I'd talked to the doctor about my results. There was nothing they could do reverse the damage. Not that I thought they could. 3 months she said... 3 months... it wasn't fair

*  
It'd been 2 months now... less than a month and I would die. I was becoming more and more tired, sometimes it hurt physically to force myself out of bed. Seeing Sai was still working nights he didn't see the struggle but it wasn't fair to Kai. There were so many things I couldn't do with him, I couldn't even take him outside to the park because the walk to the front door was too much.

With each day I got more terrified. I didn't want to die.

*  
My body was burning. If I stuck my leg out from under the blanket I was too cold, if I didn't I was on fire. I couldn't even breath properly. Everything felt messed up. Sai was at work and I was terrified that this was it and I was going to die.

My face felt wet and wiping a hand across it I was concerned to see it covered with blood. My hand snaked out trying to find my phone. Holding down 2 I speed dailed Sai. I could hear his ringtone and frowned, he was supposed to be at work... I must be desperate.

Whimpering I tried to sit up but fell back against the pillows.

"Oi Kaye..."  
Sais hand was cupping my face. It felt wonderful and cool.   
"Sai..."  
"Yeah baby... hold on we'll get you help..."  
"... it's too late..." I let out a moan as pain flared down my side  
"Shhh... it'll be ok baby... just try stay awake... I'm going to call an ambulance now..."  
My head hurt and my skin itched  
"Sai... stop... I'm dying..."  
"Kaye don't be so dramatic you'll be ok..."  
"Sai you need to listen... I really am dying... the fucked my DNA up and wrecked my cells... there's nothing you can do..."  
Sai let go like he'd been electrocuted  
"You knew... you knew! How fucking long have you known?"  
"Since your grandfather told me..."  
Trying to think and make sentences were hard, I just wanted to sleep but I was so scared to close my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?..."  
He sounded so sad and disappointed  
"Because I didn't want you to worry..."  
Sai sat back down on the edge of the bed.   
"Kaye...?"  
My eyes were starting to close. This was too tiring.  
"Kaye! Wake up!"  
Sai was shaking me but I didn't really feel it...   
"No... no... no... come on Kaye... fuck!!"

 

*  
Stretching out my limbs felt heavy, like I'd been asleep for a long time. Pushing my eyes open I realised I wasn't home, the ceiling was all strange. I didn't know what was going on. I tried to speak but my throats felt like it was full of cotton wool. Instead all that came out was a half choked.

I heard what sounded like a plate smash and the thud of footsteps before the door burst open.

Sai looked different... not a major difference but definitely there.  
I didn't have time to think before he practically jumped on me.

"Kaye!! Oh god..."  
He pushed his lips against mine for a rough kiss... totally confused. The last thing I remembered I thought I was dying...   
"S...a...i...." the letters caught in my throat.  
"I'm here baby! I didn't think you'd wake up... I've been waiting so long... we've been waiting so long..."  
This was only adding to the confusion  
"Wait here a second baby..."  
Walking to the door Sai stuck his head out and yelled out "Kai!..."  
Kai? Just what was going on. 

The teenager than entered the room was the splitting image of Sai... apart from the eyes he definitely had my eyes...  
"Mumma?..."  
For the second time in less than half an hour I was jumped on.  
I was so beyond confused. How long has I been asleep and what had happened  
"Kai..." my throats felt raw as I pushed out his name   
"Mumma needs some water... I bet you didn't even think did you dad?" Sai looked guilty...  
"S'Kay..."  
"I'm getting him some water..."   
Kai got off the bed and disappeared out the doorway  
"I didn't even think I'm sorry Kaye... it's just I didn't know if you would ever wake..."

"What... happened..."  
Kai came back with a glass, my fingers felt odd so he helped me drink. I couldn't help but choke a little on it.  
"I tried to turn you... but your body rejected it... you've been in a coma for the last 12 years..."  
I frowned. 12 years... fuck... that's a lifetime. I couldn't get out of my head how much time I'd missed.  
"Kaye...?"  
I shook my head trying not to cry, but the tears didn't want to listen  
"Dad you weren't supposed to make him cry."  
Kai wrapped his arms around me and I lent into his touch. 

It seemed there was a lot I going to need to catch up on.


	3. Additional Extras

Additional Extras:

\- when Kayes eyes closed and he started to slip away Sai lost it. To turn a person you need their consent but Kaye couldn't give it. Sai still cut open his own wrist holding it in Kayes mouth so the blood would run down his throat while feeding from Kaye at the same time. He was completely desperate and hoping his bond with Kaye would be enough  
\- Sai waited and wait but nothing was happening. He didn't know what to do or who to turn to. He took Kayes body and Kai to his grandfathers. Kaye had never told him about the conversation between him and Sais grandfather.  
\- Sais grandfather knew what had happened straight away when Sai turned up and all but collapsed on the doorstep from the emotional anguish.  
\- Although Kaye didn't regain consciousness his condition also didn't deteriorate further.  
\- Sai refused to leave Kayes side. He and Kai both nearly went crazy from not feeding. Sais grandfather had to practically force Sai to feed, telling him that Kaye wouldn't want them both to suffer as they were.  
\- Kai was a bit easier to feed though. Being half human only small amounts of Kayes blood were mixed into his food.  
\- When First came for Kayes body Sai thought he'd gone crazy. He never really believed that Kaye had been telling him the truth about it all until then.  
\- Sais grandfather interceded on the couples behalf. Threatening to expose everything that had happened as he still had the documents detailing the experiments done to them as children. They left  
\- Sais parents came to take Kayes body in person. The grandfather nearly killed both of them and after that Sai never saw them again.  
\- Kai didn't understand for the longest time why his mother wouldn't wake up. He'd sit by Kaye begging him to wake up. When he was little he thought it was his fault.  
\- Sai sold the apartment and moved the small family to a new town where no one knew them, he received financial aid from his grandparents until their deaths. After that he inherited all they owned. He kept the house deciding to rent it out.  
\- Sai opened his own small extermination business. By small I mean it was just him for hire.  
\- Everyday he would bath Kaye and stretch his muscles to limit atrophy. He'd also cut Kayes nails and hair when it got too long  
\- Kai is an alpha much to Sais relief  
\- Kaye didn't turn into a vampire but he wasn't exactly human either. While he was in his coma he also didn't age like Sai did. Although being a vampire Sai aged slowly. Kai on the other hand grew and aged like a normal human.  
\- Sai never slept with anyone while Kaye was comatose. Whatever was going on with Kaye also stopped him from going into heat.  
\- When Kai started learning to read he'd spend hours reading to Kaye. He also always tell him about his days and all the things he loved and did.

\- when Kaye woke up he really didn't know what to think or feel. He couldn't adjust to the fact Kai was now turning into a young man. He suffered extreme depression over it and felt like a failure of a mother  
\- The relationship was strained for a long time and Kaye thought of leaving more than once.  
\- Once things settled down he started working as Sais partner again.  
\- Even though he wasn't a vampire he found that he had little appetite for food and his body didn't seem to really require sustenance.  
\- Things got awkward with Kai when Kaye fell pregnant again. Kai felt shunned and started acting out but Sai was having none of his shit.  
\- Kaye had twin boys. This time he carried full term and the boys were delivered naturally. Again it was something to do with the changes his body went through after receiving Sais blood.  
\- Sai was so scared Kaye would miscarry again. He'd always check the bed for signs of blood while Kaye slept.   
\- Sai and Kai both watched when the twins were born. Sai fainted and Kai had to catch him.   
\- The twins were named Saye and Haru  
\- Saye was an alpha and Haru an omega  
\- When Kaye was pregnant Sai went into overdrive he couldn't get enough of his pregnant mates body.   
\- Kai was completely embarrassed over his parents behaviour but was relieved to see his father so happy after so many years.  
\- Sai tried his hardest to be a good father for Kai and Kai appreciated it, but he also knew every time Sai smiled he was thinking Kaye should be here for this moment too.

\- when Kai thought of going into medicine Sai nearly lost it. Kai ended up in tears watching as Kaye lost his shit at him. Instead Kai went into design. Neither Sai or Kaye wanted him to follow in their footsteps   
\- The twins on the other hand did. They had an uncanny knack for always getting themselves into trouble

\- they never did find out what happens with the serial killed from the abandoned school. With Kaye going into heat and then falling pregnant they were both reassigned from that case. Kaye wanted to leave that behind and concentrate on his little family so Sai didn't push it.  
\- Sais parents were the ones who filled in Sai on everything that happened to Kaye when he was operated on. They tried to convince Sai how valuable Kaye was as a specimen. That's why they got their arses handed to them.  
\- Kaye and Sai got married not long after the birth of the twins. Kai walked Kaye down the isle. The minister was initially confused given how close in age they appeared.

 

******** Author notes*******  
I'm sorry if you didn't love chapter 2!!!!! :( it's ok I didn't really either. I always wished I had some artistic talent as I feel this would have been better represented manga style.  
Thankyou for the Kudos!! And I'm open to suggestions!!!

Originally I was going to Kill Kaye off completely but I'm tired of killing him... he's my baby and I love him... even though my poor baby goes through all this crap...  
Forgive me Kaye!

I did also think about having Kaye go crazy from the experiments and practically destroying Sais parents organisation but I couldn't word it the way I wanted :(

I'm Sorry!!!!  
Oh btw Sais grandmother was alive I just didn't know how to bring her in so just think of it like she was taking an extended holiday or something!

See you all soon xx


End file.
